Deep Space
by The Bonafied One
Summary: A group of warriors from another planet has come and invaded Earth and plunged Chi-Chi and the other survives in the depths of space. She is then sold off to Kakarot as a slave, and must find a way to survive in this unknown world and escape to freedom.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is my first fan-fic that follows a reoccurring cliche plot for an A/U, but I feel as though a lot of authors don't know how to write mature content, so I'm taking matters into my own hand to give older more mature readers (such as myself) something more to read. Also there aren't enough GokuXChi-Chi fics so here's adding to the collection. All criticism is looked forward too, and appreciated. I apologize for any errors I didn't catch earlier and I hope everyone enjoys my story. WARNING: I plan on getting very heavy in this story, so if you don't like real mature content, then DON'T READ! Thank You (^.^)

* * *

Chapter 1

Space… a cold dark, desolate word. There is so much space around me yet I have nowhere to go. The hold I'm in has a large window that gives the prisoners down here a view of the galaxy. The place where we will spend the rest of our lives. There are a variety of people in here besides just myself, mainly women and children. Some abled-bodied men were kept, while the oldest of our kind was slaughtered. It seems like months since our inevitable capture even though it's only been a few days.

I lean my head against the window to watch the endless sea of stars pass by and recall the events of my capture. It was a beautiful day, sunny with a slight cooling breeze. Then, the sky suddenly turned black, and it seemed as though stars were falling from the sky. Within minutes these soldiers clad is strange armor and long hairy tails, marched through my city. They held their hands out and let these powerful beams of light shoot out and set the city on fire. The humans fought back but, they soon quickly fell. My father, the most powerful military general, fought till his very last breath. I held his dying body in my hands trying to hold onto the moment forever. He stroked my hair and whispered, "Chi-Chi you're life has not been chosen for you, so you must live." I begin to cry as I start to realize my father won't make it.

"L-Listen to me. Our fates have been decided tonight but you must survive to honor those who did not…" The tears fall faster, the soldiers are tugging at my but I ignore them. "Please live… live for me… you must never give up…" were my father's dying words before I was violently pulled away from him. As I struggle against their grips, I witness the soldier standing over my father smiles and release the final blow that kills my father then I scream out in horror, "Nooo!" Thunk!

A harsh drop pulls me away from my thoughts. The ship has stopped moving and it seems as if we've landed… somewhere. The door to our hold quickly opens along with a bright light following. We all flinch away from the light a little, but turn back again to see a figure emerge.

"Alright everyone, raise n' shine," the soldier called. "Everyone get into a single file line, and hold still so we can put the braces on ya." Two soldiers went down the line and placed our hands in iron cuffs that connected to the person in front of us. When finished the first soldier yanked the chain harshly "Time to leave everyone." Coming off the ship and stepping into sunlight for the first time in days felt as if I was coming out from a dream. From our surroundings I could tell we were at port and could the numerous of other ships docked as well. Some held human captives while others held namics, and plenty other species. We were pulled further into a huge building where, we were further separated between men and women. Then finally by age group, everyone from every species was separated and held together with one another. Here we were fed some sort of slop that the captives called a meal. We were stripped, bathed, and dress in some other worldly garments. Women wore outfits that consisted of a silk cropped top, and baggy silk pants that left the midriff exposed, and our hair was pulled back and braided. While men were shirtless, but wore the same silk baggy pants similar to women, and their hair was cut short. After my dressing I was placed back into a cell with numerous other women. I took my place in the far back wall, away from most of the other women. I sat and tried to collect my thoughts and figure what exactly was going to happen to everyone. As I was thinking sternly my thoughts were interrupted by someone else,

"So where are you from?" I turn my head and see a blue haired women looking at me. I wasn't in the mood for talking but decided not to make enemies in here. "I'm from fire mountain city, where are you from?"

"Capsule Corp. City. My name is Bulma." She held out her hand for me to shake. "Chi-Chi," I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"This is quite a predicament we're in huh," I continued to talk.

"Ya scary," Bulma answered back. "But I can only tremble in fear for so long ya know."

"Ya, so what do you think is gonna happen to us?"

"Well while I was being dressed I overheard some of the women talking, and apparently there's some sort of auction going on tomorrow."

"Auction? You mean like we're being sold off?"

"Ya, it seems like they make sport out of destroying planets and capturing people. We're taking here to this halfway station and auctioned off as slaves to whoever is willing to pay the most money."

The door to the cell opens and the guard calls out, "Alright ladies dinner time!" Each of us was given more slop to eat, and the doors soon closed. I looked down at the meal given to me, the smell was grotesque, and I couldn't bring myself to eat it.

Bulma giggled at me and pushed her meal aside as well. "I guess we can expect to stay here for the night. I know this isn't something someone normally says but, Chi-Chi I hope we're auctioned off to the same place." I smile back at her and reply, "Me too."

The next day came too quickly; it seemed as soon as I fell asleep I was violently awakened. I was being pulled every which way. When events finally calmed a little, I noticed Bulma was nowhere around me. I panicked, I started to think that she was already sold off somewhere far away and the only friend I had made, I wouldn't see again. A guard pulled my arm down a dark hallway, "Your turn missy." I tried to fight back with no luck and was shoved out onto a stage and as soon as I caught my footing, bright lights were shown on me. The lights were so blinding that I almost couldn't make out the crowd of people watching me. The announcer began talking and listing off what I assumed were my characteristics.

"Ladies and Gentlemen this lil' beauty here is from planet Earth. She seems to possess a very sturdy body capable of doing more than just chores around the home," the announcer continued to ramble on then suddenly the bidding began.

After what felt like eternity I was sold off for 15,000 rubies and as soon as the announcement was made I was pulled off the stage and led down another dark alley. A heavy bracelet was placed around my wrist and I was shoved back into another room. This room was filled with a mix of people, and other races who were stricken with fear. I turned and asked the guard, "What's going to happen to us?"

The guard looked down at me and answered, "That is of no concern to you right now." I grew furious; I couldn't take that as answer. I unconsciously started balling up my fists and shouted, "Where are you taking us?"

"Be quite human and sit down. If you keep causing trouble I will be forced to deal with you." His answer made me even more furious, and before I could stop myself I struck him in the face. The guard stepped back while holding his nose, "that little bitch broke my nose." He stepped back towards me and launched his fist into abdomen and twisted. I couldn't recall ever feeling pain that was close to this, I felt as though my insides were being twisted about and with a few seconds I passed out from the excruciating pain.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone thanks for reading I made this one a little longer and I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I'll try and be consistent and update every weekend, but if I miss some deadlines please understand that it wasn't on purpose.

* * *

Chapter 2

After I regained consciousness, the ship I was in was already moving through space. I tried to pick myself up and flinched at the pain still lingering in my abs from earlier. I moved slowly towards a wall and slide down onto the floor no longer able to take the throbbing pain. Soon afterwards the ship stops moving, and we are taking off the ship to another room where we are forced to sit on our knees. Soon afterwards the men dressed in weird armor and long tails walk come to take away their auction prizes. I guess I can safely conclude that I was taken away to their planet and this bracelet probably labels me as someone's property.

One after another everyone else was taken away by their masters and very soon I was left as the only one with the guards. I was confused, clearly I was bought. Maybe I was bought for another purpose besides being someone's personal slave. Or maybe they plan to share me amongst themselves in this room. Well I have news for them; they'll have to kill me before they can use me as their sex slave.

"Hey what's going on here, why am I the only one left!" The guard looks down at me and sternly says, "Be quite slave, you'll get what's soon coming to you." Growing furious I stand up, the guard tries to grab my shoulder and force me back down, but I dodge his hand. My hands are bound in heavy shackles still so when he comes close I swing my shackles upward and strike the guard in his face breaking his nose again. "Why you little!" he shouts and blast beams at me but I quickly dodge them. I run straight for the doors and push them open with all my force. "After her!"

I run down the hall as fast as my legs could carry me. I need to look for something, anything I could use to escape. I look behind me to see if any of the guards are following me, to be stopped by what felt like a brick wall. I fall back landing on my shoulder. I look up to see a very tall man also dressed in the strange armor and hairy tail but the very first thing I noticed about him was his pointed unruly hair. He had a puzzled looked on his face as if he's never seen a women in shackles before. The guards arrive soon afterward to see me lying on the floor.

"Sorry sir," the guard with the broken nose apologized. "She's quite cunning and she slipped out from our fingers." The man above me smirked, "I heard she's been quite a handful for everyone. Sorry I missed the show." He bent down and lifted me to my feet. "I can handle things from here men, you're all dismissed."

"Yes Sir," they saluted and eagerly ran back to their original positions. The man grabbed the long chain that connected to my shackles and lightly pulled, "C'mon now." I pulled back trying to yank the chain from his hand, but it barely budged and his mood quickly changed from calm to irritated.

"Would you like me to let you go back to the guards? I can guarantee your fate with them won't be pleasant. Especially since you broke that guards nose twice." I didn't want to go with anywhere but back home and I was willing to fight to the death for my freedom, but that was a fight for another day. I was horrified at the thought of going back to those guards and decided that going with this man was probably the safer choice. I quickly became obedient and stopped struggling. "Smart choice," he says.

After a few minutes of walking he leads me out to a balcony and stands in front of me. He grips the chain tightly and places to fingers on his forehead and starts concentrating intensely. Before I could blink we were teleported to a house that I could tell was deep into the forest. The place reminded me of my home somewhat. Everything was simple and wasn't as fancy as I had pictured. The place was small, one bedroom that connected to the living room. A dining set, an indoor and outdoor bathroom. Once inside the freed my writs from the shackles. He grabbed the back of my head and pulled my hair so as to expose my neck. He bit down hard which caused me to wince in pain and try and pull away from him. Once finished he licked the wound and harshly threw me away from him.

"It's a mark in case you decide to wander off and get lost. When someone finds you they'll know where to return you." I rubbed my neck in the place where he bit me and shot him a dirty glare. He came closer to me again and I closed my eyes and braced myself for more pain but was surprised to see that he was only looking over my body. "There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you, and you have all your limbs, so you'll be able to do a decent amount of work. No noticeable bruises or ailment that'll keep you from performing. You seem more fit than most of the other women so I'm assuming you're used to physical labor. Tell me woman, can you cook?"

I shook my yes while trying to avoid eye contact. He smirked at me once again, "What's the matter woman, lost your fight? Are you tired, maybe you're just scared." I look up and spit directly into his face, he pulls back and is about to smack me when he gets a call from his earpiece that forces him to stop.

"Yes sire I'll be right there." He wipes his face and glares back at me. Seems I have more important matters to attend too. When I come back I expect dinner to be caught and prepared. The next moment he teleports out leaving me there in the middle of the floor confused. I walk around to explore my surroundings, to see if I can find weapons, or even a way off this planet. There are some blades I find in a drawer. I put one in the pockets of my pants and place a larger one under the couch cushion. I contemplated on my next move. I could wait for him to come back and see what happens if I didn't even attempt to prepare dinner, or I could try and be safe and at least try to prepare dinner. I decide on the latter and go outside to see what resources I have to work with.

Since there's no kitchen I assume I have to get everything by hand and literally cook it by hand. I follow what seems to be a path from the house outward for a while till I arrive at a river. I caught four fishes and on the way back to my house I picked the fruits and vegetables I could find. I start a small fire outside to cook the fish. The sun had long fallen once I finished cooking dinner and not long after I finished putting dinner on the table he came back. "Mmm, smells good." He sits down at the table and begins devouring the food at an alarming rate. Honestly I'm not sure if he took the time to chew his food, or just swallow it whole.

He takes a moment from eating his food and notices that I haven't taken a bite yet and pushes a plate towards then continues to eat more slowly.

"So, what's your name?" I look up surprised that he was trying to make small talk with me. "I thought all master just refer to us as slaves," I retorted without making eye contact and tried picking at my food.

"Well most do but, I prefer to be on a more, intimate level with my servants," He smirked at the statement and I could only imagine what was going through his mind as he said it.

"Chi-Chi," I harshly stated. "Should I continue to call you master?"

"I'd prefer it if you called me by Kakarot, my name, instead of master."

We continued to eat in silence until we were both finished with dinner. I proceeded to pick up the plates and clean off the table. Once coming back from washing the plates off I'm surprised when I come back in to see Kakarot isn't wearing his armor anymore but instead is walking around in his underwear instead. He sees my look of surprise at his sudden nudity and starts laughing a little. Next thing I know he's walking towards me and I start to panic by closing my eyes and putting my hands up to push him back. I could feel his shadow towering over me and my hands can almost feel the contact of his chest. I try to brace myself for physical contact and start thinking about all the moves I could use to defend myself.

After a moment, I realize that nothing happened and I opened my eyes to see that Kakarot had left me standing there and placed a blanket in my arms. It was a red and lavish blanket and I stood staring at it, because I was puzzled by its meaning.

"I thought you might get cold tonight so I'm giving you a blanket so I don't have to hear you complain," he said while blowing out the lights in lying down in bed. "Unless you'd feel more comfortable sleeping with me." My face grew red with embarrassment and annoyance and laid on the couch at the foot of the bed.

It wasn't until I feel on the couch that I realized how tired I was, I can't remember how long it's been since I've had a good night sleep without the fear of death or being sold by aliens. As much as I tried to fight it exhaustion took hold of me and I let the memories of my home over take my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Surprise! early update.

* * *

Chapter 3

It's been about a week now since I've been living with Kakarot… and I think tonight is the night that I'll finally do it. I'll put my plan for escape in motion tonight. I've already been planning my route to escape by making a trail in the forest that should lead me into the city. From there I'm sure I'll be able to find the ships and sneak onto one of them. If I'm lucky the ship I get on will take me some where more bearable than here.

Kakarot has been sound asleep for about an hour now. I take the large dagger that I've been hiding underneath the couch and crawl into the bed next to him. I rubbed his shoulder to make sure that he was as heavy of a sleeper that I thought he was, and he didn't move. I straddle my legs on either side of his waist and hold the dagger up above his heart. I close my eyes and put all my force into the blow into his chest but… it was abruptly stopped. I opened my eyes to see that my dagger was floating in mid-air, the point barely touching his chest. Then I realized that something was holding my wrists tightly, I look up a little further to see his hands were squeezing my wrists. He squeezed my wrists tight enough where he had complete control over me and forced me to drop the dagger on the floor. 'Ouch," I cried out trying to pull back from him, but instead of letting me go, he flipped me over on my back, forced his knee between my thighs, and placed as much of his weight on me as possible.

"You're quite feisty aren't you?" he whispered into my ear. I was trying my hardest to push him off of me, but the more I fought, the more he pushed back.

"Get off of me."

"Why would I do that, when you just tried to kill me? Not that it would've worked."

"What do you mean, my plan was perfect," I said still squirming underneath him.

"Ya it was but I could sense you're every movement the moment you moved from the couch… and you were too loud anyway. Besides even if you did hit me with the dagger, it wouldn't have been able to pierce my skin."

"I wasn't being loud, and how could you sense me? You were sound asleep." Kakarot let go of my wrists with the hand he was using and instead it the grab my chin, and used the other one to grab my thigh and force our bodies as close as possible. He turned my head to expose my neck and the mark he gave me a few days ago.

He whispered into my ear again, "I don't know, I just can," and he slowly licked the mark and traced his tongue from the mark to my earlobe. My body shook a little and caused me to buck my hips towards him in response.

"Get…off…me…" I breathed heavily between each word. I don't like this… I mean I do, but now isn't the time to be thinking about that. At least that's what I kept trying to convince myself. Kakarot kept nibbling at my ear, while he traced his hand up from my thigh to my, to the inside of my hips, and finally resting at my waist. He kissed down from my neck, to my collar bone, breathing heavily as if he's trying to take in my scent. His lips passed gently over my breast, and gently kissed down my stomach till he reaches the edge of my waist. Finally he grabs my left thigh from underneath and hikes it up to his lips. Then traces kisses from the middle of my thigh till the beginning of my knee.

Kakarot looks back at my face and smirks at the dazed look I have on my face. "Not so tough anymore are you?" I couldn't answer him; I just laid there and watched for his next move. He took my wrists into his hands again and lifted above my face, then I hear a loud *Click*. The noise snaps me back into reality and I noticed that he handcuffed me to the top of the bed frame.

"Huh? Wha-why'd you?"

"Well I can't risk just letting you go; I think it'll be safer for the both of us if you slept here." I tried to struggle out of the handcuffs but my efforts were fruitless.

"Do I really need to be handcuffed?"

"You tried to kill me in my sleep. I think I should've tied you up earlier. Not that it would've mattered though, but consider this punishment." I sighed and turned my head away from him and let my thoughts take over. I couldn't really blame him, I'd consider him a fool if he didn't try and stop me after the first attempt. But then again he has a point, that even if I tried again I wouldn't be able to harm him. I looked back over at his face and saw that he had already fallen asleep on me. He seems so comfortable sleeping, I don't understand how someone as defenseless looking as him could sense me before I even left the couch. I could see the sun rising through the curtains and it provided just enough sunlight for me to see his face.

He really is handsome, and he has such defining features. Really sharp eyes, with a pointy nose. His hair, that wild untamable hair. Thinking about it now I've never touched his hair. Even when he asked me to scrub his back in the bath, he would always get defensive whenever I came close to his hair. Then his lips… they weren't big, but they were shapely and… very soft. Then I looked down at his body. I've seen him naked plenty of times before but I never really noticed till now how built he is. His muscles are huge and they felt rock solid when he was on top of me. I was completely absorbed in my thoughts when I felt something fuzzy wrap itself around my thigh. I looked down and it was his tail tightening himself around my thigh. I tried my hardest not to freak out and push his tail off of me. Apparently he found that amusing and chuckled at me, rubbed my stomach, and said, "Go to sleep Chi".

I woke up to see Kakarot rummaging through drawers pulling out pieces of clothing and discarding the ones he didn't care for on the floor. My hands weren't handcuffed

"Here put these on," Kakarot handed me black linen. They looked pretty dark and heavy, as if they were meant to cover up something. I gave him a puzzling look back.

"What are these for?"

"You need to wear them while we go into city. I have to run some errands and I need you to pick up some things for me at the market. It's customary for slaves to cover themselves while they're in the public eye." I placed the linen on the couch and stood my ground. I didn't like the idea of me being considered shameful and needed to be hidden.

He turned around and noticed that I wasn't even attempting to put on the linen. "You know if you're having trouble, I can put it on for you." My face immediately grew red with embarrassment at thought of Kakarot undressing me. I snatched the clothing back up and left for the bathroom and said, "No peaking," while slamming the door.

The clothing I was wearing was defiantly dark. I had to wear a sleeveless black shirt, black baggy pants, a veil that only left my eyes exposed, and a black cape with a hood to cover my hair and basically anything else that was left exposed. When I came out Kakarot was wearing an orange gi, with blue boots. I guess this was their style of casual clothing. We stood there for a good moment and he kept staring into my eyes… to the point where it made me uncomfortable.

"Are we ready to go, master?" I asked trying to get the attention off me. I've been living here for more than a week, and even though he asked me too, I feel uncomfortable calling him Kakarot. It just seems, unnatural for me to say. He leads me outside and grabs my hand while he concentrates on teleporting us into the city.

We teleported to the outside gates of the city, where other were teleporting to and walking through the city gates. The gates were humongous and reached all the way into the sky and there was an arch way with strange letters written on them. "It says welcome to the city of Ferna in saiyan," Kakarot said while interrupting my thoughts and walking past me. I quickly caught up with him. "Make sure you keep, or else you'll get lost in the crowd." The city was very crowded making it harder for me to keep up with Kakarot's quick pace. As I walked by I took note of the numerous of other slaves around me. Some were shopping with their masters, while others were the merchants themselves. There were some that were begging others for money, while others were selling themselves for money.

I kept paying more attention to the scenery rather than where I was going and bumped into Kakarot's back. "Okay Chi-Chi, this is where I leave you," Kakarot said.

"Leave me for what?" I was confused was he done using me, was he setting me free?

"I'm leaving you here to do the shopping while I go finish my errands," he explained while handing me a bag full of rubies and a list full of items. "I need you to make sure you get everything on this list, their essential for tomorrow, there should be enough rubies to get everything on the list." I stood there trying to read the list as Kakarot walked away from me.

"W-wait a minute, what if…" I said while grabbing on to the back of his shirt. He turned his head slightly and said, "If you run into any trouble just call my name." Within that instant Kakarot was gone, and I was left alone in the middle of the city.

The first thing on the list was Kakarot's dress robes from Kai. I made my way over to tent with the sign King's Kai poorly hanging over it. I wouldn't think anything of it from the outside, but the inside created a very warm feeling. On the sides there were silk robes hung on mannequins and folded on stands. They all looked really expensive. A purple mini qipao caught my eye. It was a little showy since a piece of the chest was cutout and it was shorter than something I would normally wear. But the embroidery was beautiful and it looked great against my skin complexion.

"That one is not for sale young lady; it's only for display. Can I help you with something?" Kai is a very short. He's skin is blue with two short antennas sticking out of his face and is wearing a black qipao for men. I was left speechless for a minute trying to recover from the fact that I was about to do business with an alien.

"Hello anybody home!"

"Oh sorry. I'm here to pick up a package for my master."

"Hmm and can you tell me you're master's name?

"K-Kakarot."

"Ahh Kakarot, I have his package waiting in the back… BUBBLES!" Suddenly a monkey popped up from underneath the table and saluted Mr. Kai. "Bubbles go get Kakarot's package. It's the one that is specially wrapped." The monkey nodes yes, and goes to the back to find this package.

"It's very unusual for Kakarot to have a servant, let alone a female servant. He must have taken some sort of peculiar liking to you." was trying to observe me, but that was nearly impossible by all the clothing I was wearing.

"Well I'm not too fond of him," I said remember the bruises on my wrists from this morning.

"You probably just haven't warmed up to him yet. I mean he went through such an extent for you; you just need to give him some time. Besides not all Saiyans are bad."

"You're right, just the ones that destroy planets and turn their prisoners into slaves." I left Mr. Kai speechless and placed an awkward tension in the air. Luckily Bubbles came back into room holding a brown package and handed it to me.

"I'll be leaving now Mr. Kai."

"Oh, okay, please send my regards to Kakarot." I glanced back at him and nodded yes to acknowledge his request. I make my way down the street trying to find the next store, when suddenly I hear an uproar coming from behind me. There's a slave running down the street with a bag full of fruit in his hand. He trips and lands on me which forces my veil and cape to discard from my face.

"Chi-Chi?" the voice sounded so familiar I knew it could only be one person.

"Siva?"

"Hey!" the guards shouted. "There he is! Capture him!" The guards get closer and Siva turns to me, grabs my hand and pulls me along with him, making me leave everything on the ground. We ran straight down this alleyway making several turns and only stopped till we were sure that we lost the guards. I was breathing hard, hunched over knees trying to catch my breath. After a few moments I catch my breath and see Siva knocking on the wall.

"W-w-what are you doing?" Siva continues knocking until he finds a hollow spot and knocks twice. The wall on the floor begins to move on its own. He grabs my hand again and we crawl under for a while until we reach the light at the end of the tunnel. It looks like a secret meeting down here. There were so many slaves down here, humans and aliens alike.

"Chi-Chi stay back here and wait for me, I'll be right up there,' he pointed up to the big stage where other people were standing as well. "Siva wait w-what is…" but I was cutoff and he walked through the crowd before I could even ask my question.

"Quiet everyone. Quiet." a Namic called out from on stage. "Our leader Siva is here with the great news to finalize our plans. Siva stepped up on the stage, removed his cape and began speaking.

"You're right Russet. I have great news. I was able to obtain a ship from my contacts from the outside. They told we can take refuge on their home planet; they have set up camps and everything for us already." There were cheers coming from the audience.

"Settle down everyone, we first have to make sure everyone is set and ready for the escape. Now this won't be an easy task. And I'm not going to lie to you; some of you might end up dying before you even make it on the ship. And those that survive might die on the ship, and some might die at camp. But don't let the fear of dying stop you from achieving you goal." Siva continued his speech, and I immediately thought why I didn't know about this group sooner. At least I would've had a more solid concrete plan than the sloppy one I tried to pull earlier.

Soon afterwards Siva finished his speech and stepped down from the stage to let the others talk. "Chi-Chi, I'm sorry for all the suddenness, but it's so reliving to see a familiar face."

"Siva what is all of this?"

"It's a secret society full of slaves. We're all trying to escape from Vegetasai to gain our freedom back. We all can start over again on another planet and not have to worry about being slaves to anyone but ourselves." Siva grabbed my hands and came closer to me. "We can even start over again before." I will admit that seeing Siva after so long did bring back some emotions from before. But I didn't want to think with my emotions.

"What do you say Chi-Chi, come with us. Come with me?" Siva grasped my hand harder and completely closed the distance between us, and soon my hands were up against his chest. His lips kissed my forehead, then my cheek, and before he could reach my lips there was a loud explosion.

One of the walls had been blown in and there were a bunch of guards standing on the other side of the shattered wall. "There they are! Seize them!" The guards shot beams at us to stun all the slaves that were in the room. Siva tried to attack the guards but was quickly shot down. I was able to dodge most of them, but one of the guards that recognized me from before caught me. He held my hands behind my back with one hand and pulled my hair back so that he could see my face.

"Hey isn't this the girl that punched Haiden in the face?" one of them asked.

"Ya she broke his nose, twice. What'd ya say we teach her a lesson?" the other guards were getting closer to me and the tears started streaming down my face. After all that's happened to me, this is the first time I've actually felt fear. "Master," I whispered quietly hoping that he would come. The guard grabbed me by the neck and lifted me up. My tears kept getting heavier and heavier. I opened my eyes to see the guard readying his fist to punch and I shouted, "KAKAROT YOU BASTARD! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The next time I opened my eyes Kakarot was standing there gripping the guard's arm, "Drop her right now, and I won't rip your arm off." The guard became shaken up, and immediately let go of me. "We-we were just kidding Kakarot. Ah I mean we thought she was a criminal, conspiring with the other slaves down here." Kakarot never changed his expression and in an instant broke the guards arm and stepped away.

My vision was blurry from trying to breath and the tears that were running down my face.

"Look at you Chi-Chi, you look a mess," he said as he cradled me in his chest. I gathered up as much strength as I could to strike him for laughing at me right now, but I'm sure the hit to his chest didn't even faze him. I was in such a miserable situation right now, but I was really glad to see Kakarot here. I couldn't open my mouth to thank him, but I'm sure he could tell, by the way I was gripping onto his shirt. I had my face buried in his chest but I could tell he was smirking when he said, "Sorry for the wait." I held on tighter as I could feel him concentrating on teleporting us back home.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: I'm glad so many people like my story :), and to have so many great reviews. Please be patient dear reader all questions will be answered in due time. I put a lot of detail in this chapter, so please let me know how you like it. Update soon!

Chapter 4

Back at the house Kakarot placed me on the couch to examine my wounds a bit more. I know I was a bit out of it since I just got man handled but, Kakarot was being quit… more quit than he usually is. By the look on his face I could tell something was on his mind, but I just wasn't sure if I wanted to know.

"Thank you for saving me, master." He didn't make eye contact with me like he usually does, or say any smart remark. He just got up from kneeling and left for the bathroom. I don't understand why he's so quite. I know I've only known him for a short time, but I can at least tell if something is bothering him. After all he's not shy about sharing his thoughts and is usually quick to tell me when something is bothering him. Kakarot comes back in with bandages and hot rag to place around my neck. He applies the medicine to the cuts and bruises I got from the fight in the market.

"Were you able to finish your errands?" no response still, not even an acknowledgement of the question. I was starting to get frustrated, he's angry at me as if I did something wrong when nothing happened. "Are you going to look at me?" I shouted. It got his attention but I almost wish it hadn't, there was so much anger in his eyes I thought he was going to attack me.

"What happened down at the market?" he asked. I suddenly felt like a child being questioned by her parents.

"What do you mean what happened? I was attack-"

"Why were you at that building the first place?" I don't know why I was uncomfortable with this question because it's not like I did anything wrong. It was all just a misunderstanding.

"It was an accident; I didn't go there on purpose."

"Accidents like that don't just happen. They're a group of slaves that have been conspiring escaping from Vegetasai for months now. And if they're caught and proven guilty, they'll be punished by death.

"And you think I'm a part of it. I told you it was all an accident. I ran into—"I had to pause for a minute and think my answer. If I mention anything about Siva, he'll really think that I had something to do with them. I mean, I kind of wish I was but, I don't want Kakarot to think that…right. Kakarot was giving me a strange look since I had stopped mid-sentence and I quickly resumed.

"I mean that other slave ran into me and forced me to follow him to the hideout. I guess he thought I was a part of the group already. I was just caught in the middle of all the action and I didn't really have time to get away." The look in Kakarot's eyes changed completely from anger to relief. He finished applying all the medicine, carried me in his arms, and placed me on the bed. He let my hair out of the tight braid it was in earlier, and ran his fingers through my long black hair. Kakarot's not a mean person, but he's usually very rough and loud. Now he's very quiet and gentle. He forced me to lay back into the bed and kissed my forehead. "Try and get some sleep okay." Kakarot closes the curtain to keep it as dark as possible in here, then he left the house leaving me alone.

I immediately felt terrible, yes physically but mentally too. I felt like I told a big fat lie even though I wasn't lying… right?

I woke up periodically feeling hot and cold at the same time. My head felt like it was on fire but my body felt as if it was freezing. My eyes felt heavy as I opened them. Every time I opened my eyes I saw a black figure walking past me. It occasionally touched my forehead, and I heard several voices in the background…

I felt warmer than I did the last time I woke up. A lot warmer… hot even. I realized there was a leg and arms wrapped around me, and a fuzzy tail wrapped around my waist. I looked up to see Kakarot was cuddling with me. I tried to undue his hold on me but I guess he felt my weight shit and tightened his hold around me.

When I woke up I was alone. All the lights were on, but the house was extremely quiet.

*Brink!* was the sound I heard from another room. "Hello," I called out but no one answered. I got out of bed and made my way over to the next room. "Hellloooo," I called again, but no one answered still. Becoming scared I get the dagger from off the bedroom dresser and slowly made my way across the house.

*Cling, Clang, Bang* the noise was coming from outside, and it was getting louder and louder. I was standing with my back against the adjacent door wall. With the dagger held above my head. I heard footsteps coming towards the door, I took one deep breath opened the door and… nearly stabbed Mr. Kai.

"Whoa, hey there! What are you trying to do kill me?" Mr. Kai nearly jumped out of his gi when he saw my dagger. I quickly put the blade behind my back and tried to pretend like that didn't just happen.

"Sorry about that Mr. Kai, I'm a little out of it since all that stuff that happened yesterday".

"Ya well you scared the hell out of me. Jeez I try and do one thing nice for Goku and this is the thanks I get, a dagger to the face?" Mr. Kai turned his back towards me and crossed him arm to show his anger towards me. I put my hands together up to my face and tried asking for his forgiveness, "I'm really sorry Mr. Kai, if I had known I wouldn't have scared you like that."

"Oh it's okay I was only joking Chi-Chi…" There was a blush beginning to form across Mr. Kai's face.

"W-what's the matter, are you feeling hot?"

"No, I mean yes umm… Chi-Chi you're not wearing any pants." I looked down to see that I was only wearing an oversized white t-shirt that came down mid-thigh. I ran back in the house and hid under the covers and freaked out because I don't know where my clothes went.

How did I get this shirt? Where are my clothes? Did Mr. Kai undress me or did Kakarot undress me? A million questions kept running through my mind, until I heard Mr. Kai clear his throat and I poked my head from under the covers to see what he wanted.

"Bubbles has finished preparing a bath for you and when you're finished, Goku said for you to dress in those clothes over there," Mr. Kai pointed to a set of clothing on the dresser. I picked it up to see what it was and a blush immediately covered my face. "Goku," I thought. "Who's that?"

I walked over to the dresser and picked up the clothing to see what I was supposed to wear, and was immediately puzzled by the outfit. "Umm Mr. Kai where is the rest… of… it…? Mr. Kai?" but he was already gone, and the only thing I could do was to obey the master's orders… no matter how obscene they were.

After I finished bathing I fixed my hair into the customary braided ponytail and put on the outfit that Kakarot laid out for me. The outfit consisted of a gold sequenced bra, white harem pants, gold slippers, gold plate necklace, two golden bracelets, and a red sash belt. I walked outside to see if I could find Mr. Kai and ask I need to wear such an outfit.

"Oh good Chi-Chi, you're finished dressing. Now we can go meet Bubbles at the teleportation portals."

"Umm Mr. Kai, is there a reason why I need to wear this?

Mr. Kai gave me strange look, "Why for the royal ceremony of course."

"Royal, ceremony?"

"Did he not tell you? I swear that Saiyan can be so forgetful. It's the royal ceremony today. It's a ceremony for the warriors that proved themselves throughout the year and receive an honorable rank from the King Vegeta. Today the trainees become full-fledged warriors and today is especially important for Goku, since Prince Vegeta is taking over his father's thrown today."

"Goku? You mean master? Why is this important for master if the Prince is being crowned… and why do you call master Goku?"

"Be-cause, if the Prince becomes King that means he picks his on Ras, his right-hand man. And since Goku has such a strong friendship with the Prince and has shown that the Prince can trust him, he's going to be promoted as well. And why I call Kakarot Goku isn't important right now, we're gonna be late if we don't leave now."

We finally made it to the teleportation portals. We step inside each individual pod and Mr. Kai shouts, "To the Royal Palace!" Then we disappear and within an instant we're on the inside the gates of the royal castle. There were all sorts of people walking through the castle gates. The trainees arrived in their Saiyan military uniforms. While each group of people had their own traditional set of clothing. Some men wore shirts with harem pants and slippers, while others had extravagant dress clothing. Some women wore a variation of a gypsy type outfit while others had beautiful dresses. And the commoners with enough money came with the clothes on their back. The others with little money waited outside the castle walls, or found a secret way in to see the ceremony. Even though every outfit was different there was something that set me off about everyone's attire. There was nothing wrong just something that was different.

"This is really the one time of the year that the castle is open to the people of Vegetasai," Mr. Kai explained. "They hold all sorts of entertainment, and have all sorts of food for the people of Vegetasai. Even though this is a planet that's filled with beings whose sole purpose is to create war, the royal family still tries to find a way to unite all the people of Vegetasai. Even the ones who don't make it to the castle, there's a celebration out in the market."

*Ding Dong, Ding Dong* "That's the sound of the bell the ceremony is about to start soon." Mr. Kai grabbed my wrists so I don't get lost in the crowd. He leads me to this giant ballroom, filled with people. Mr. Kai lead me slowly down the abundance of stairs, "Impressed much?"

I looked around wide-mouthed at the room, "A little bit." There were extremely tall white columns along the sides that supported a balcony around the room. Where royalty from different planets were seated. The floor was made of marble and floor to ceiling arched windows. There was a band playing music just below the stage full of three seats, whom I assume belongs to the royal family.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and creatures from another planet," a Saiyan on up front yelled. "I now present you all with the royal family." One by one each member came down from the stairwell, and everyone in the ballroom moved to either side of the room and presented a pathway. Due to the over whelming amount of people, we were pushed more towards the back resulting in, it becoming more difficult for us to see. I saw a really tall man in a red fur coat, with spikey hair that pointed straight up. The next person was a smaller man with the same type of spikey hair that pointed straight up also. Then there was Kakarot that followed after him. I tried to push further through the crowd to see him, but the people weren't budging for me.

After the three men had passed by, the path subsided and everyone began to crowd more towards the stage. This time with the crowd moving Mr. Kai and I were able to push our way closer to the front. The horns sounded signaling for the soldiers to come out and a woman that stepped up on stage. She had a brown bra shirt, which hooked in the front. She wore a brown strapped bottom with a silk wrapping that hung from the sides, with brown leather boots. And she had blue hair!

"Bulma," I said out loud.

"Shh Chi-Chi, it's starting." The ceremony started off with the king initiation 300 soldiers into the Saiyan army. Next Bulma presented the royal crown on a pillow and handed it to the King. Then the King crowned his son Prince Vegeta the newly King of Vegetasai. Finally it was Kakarot's turn. He knelt down before Vegeta. Vegeta took a sword and placed it on either shoulder and presented Kakarot as the Ras of the Saiyan Kingdom. Finally the ceremony was over. Vegeta and Kakarot shock hands before Vegeta, Bulma, and the former King existed off stage together. Then the band began playing music again, everyone resumed their previous conversations, and Kakarot stepped off stage and was lost in the sea of people.

I couldn't really control my movements my feet just started moving through the crowd trying to find Kakarot. I pushed through my way through the people trying my hardest to find him. Eventually I find crowded around a bunch of girls. He's laughing with them, and he has his hand scratching the back of his head. I got a little closer to see what was going on…

"Congratulations on your promotion Kakarot," said the first girl while grabbing his arm.

"Ya!" the second one followed "I think it's very impressive that you received such a high ranking."

"Ladies please, it's not really that big of a deal," Kakarot tried to explain while embarrassed.

"Why don't we have a dance together, and we can talk some more,"

"Well I can't I'm…"

"Aww c'mon!" they both complained. "Why not?"

"Well I'm kinda here with someon-" Kakarot caught me from the corner of his eyes and turned around, and made eye contact with me. "Hey you made it."

"Ya I did," I replied back. "Hey Kakarot who's that?" the first girl asked, but he didn't answer her. Instead he just stepped out of the circle of girls and walked towards me. "Hey wait come back, Kakarot."

He kept walking towards me until our chests were barely touching, while never breaking eye contact. "Hi, master," was the only thing I could think to say to him and he smirked at me.

"You look great Chi-Chi."

"I guess I could say the same for you, master," I replied back. I noticed that Kakarot was wearing the same outfit as me but instead he was shirtless. Then it clicked, I saw that there were other pairs in the room that were wearing the same outfit as each other but differed by gender. I was amused by this even, and proceeded to ask my question even though I think I already know the answer, but in some small way I hope I'm wrong.

"So us wearing the same outfit, is this supposed to mean something?" He smirked at me, and closed the little space between us by wrapping his arms around me.

"Ya it means something," Then Kakarot placed his soft lips on top of mine. My lips parted slightly as I wrapped my arms. The kiss engulfed me, and for a moment I swear I landed in a different world. We pulled away from each other, to try and fully comprehend what just happened.

"Ahem, well it seems like you two need some alone time, I'll be going now," Mr. Kai said to draw our attention away from each other. "I'll just leave you two alone now."

"W-w-wait a minute King Kai," Kakarot said while trying to keep Mr. Kai from walking away. "I want to thank you, for taking care of Chi-Chi for me. Since I wasn't there for a while."

"Oh it's no problem Go- I mean Kakarot. I didn't really have to do too much anyway; Chi-Chi basically took care of herself."

"Well that's a relief," He turned to me again. "I was worried about you since, you had such a high fever and last night."

"Kakarot," a voice from behind us called. "Kakarot sir, King Vegeta requires your presence in the meeting room. He says it's really important," the guard said. Kakarot looked back at me, "I'm sorry Chi, but I have to go. King Kai do you mind taking her back home?"

"No problem. C'mon Chi-Chi. Bubbles! Go reserve the transport pads!" Mr. Kai grabbed my wrist, and pulled me through the crowd. I looked back to see if I could get one last glimpse of Kakarot before I left. But he had already turned around and walked away with the guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Yay new chapter! This one isn't as long as the others because I felt it would be better to put the rest in chapter 6, but don't fret dear readers. I left a small teaser in here for what's soon to come. Enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

It's morning time, yet I'm so exhausted from last night. I hardly slept last night, since Kakarot wasn't here. The house felt so big, empty, and unsafe; it was just an uncomfortable atmosphere to fall asleep in. Also, I kept thinking about last night, our outfits, and our kiss. Does this mean that he actually has feelings for me? After all he did go through the trouble to match our outfits match like a couple, and he did kiss me out in the open… I'm probably just overthinking things. He probably just chose me out of convenience, and the kiss, we were just caught up in the moment. Kakarot probably would've done the same thing with any other girl.

I also thought about Bulma while I was doing my chores. I was glad she was safe, and not sold off to a distant far away planet like I originally thought, but I wonder who she was sold too? Since she was on stage she was probably sold away to the royal Saiyan family. Maybe I can ask Kakarot to take me to see her. Even though I haven't known her for long, Bulma is probably the only person I actually trust here. Well her and Siva, if he's still alive that is. Siva… it's been years since I've seen him and I can't believe I saw him again, here of all places.

The last time I saw him was when I was 18 years old. He was 21 at the time and wasn't really looking for a serious relationship but, I liked him and still wanted to be with him. It was difficult to explain sometimes we were just friends, and then other times we were exclusive. Then one day our relationship just kind of ended. He was leaving to train to be an astronaut and I was about to graduate high and move on to college. So we decided it was best if we went our separate ways instead of making empty promises to each other.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that Kakarot returned home. "Welcome home master," I greeted. "I didn't know what time you would be home, so I didn't prepare any food for you." His frustration left his face for a while and replied, "It's alright Chi-Chi." He brushed by me took off his boots and sat down in a chair. He held his face in hand while balancing his elbow on his knee. Clearly something happened in the castle that has left him completely exhausted and irritated about the situation. The mark on my neck starting irritating me a little bit as well, so to block out the pain I decided to talk to Kakarot.

I stood behind his chair and placed my hands on his shoulders. Without realizing it at first I began massaging his shoulders and this seem to reduce his tension a little bit. "Is there anything I could do for you master?" Kakarot sat up, relaxed back into the chair, and let out a low growl.

"This is fine… for now." I blushed and quickly changed the subject.

"So why did you stay out this whole time?"

"We had an emergency conference. An ally of ours was facing an invasion from one of our enemies. So we discussed what our move will be."

"And that took all night and half a day?"

"Military tactics take a very long time to deliberate on. On top of that I was trying to avoid the decision that Vegeta decided on."

"What's that?'

"I was trying to stay as uninvolved in this dilemma as possible, but Vegeta is more of a quick results type person. So instead of sending a large army like I wanted to over to the other planet to take care of the problem. He wants us to go and deal with the problem head on. I really hate traveling so I try to avoid it as much as possible."

"Oh…" I replied while continuing to massage him. He was less tense than earlier and seemed more open to me now.

"Also we're leaving at midnight."

"Wait I'm supposed to be going with you?"

"Well ya you couldn't possible stay here by yourself, plus I could use some company besides Vegeta and the other soldiers."

"Ahh I don't think that's such a good idea. I mean you guys are going to fight a war, it'll be dangerous and I'll just be a distraction." Kakarot stood up out of the chair, came up to me, and cupped my cheeks in his hands.

"Ya it'll be a little dangerous but, I'll be there to protect you. Besides I'll be closer to you on the ship. Both of us, alone in our room together, out in space." He brushed his lips lightly across mine and my heart nearly jumped out of my chest. He smirked right before planting a soft kiss on my lips. Electricity immediately shot through my whole body and when Kakarot pulled back, I took a step forward and kissed him back. Kakarot used his tongue to open my mouth and deepened the kiss. His arms wrapped around my waist, and I stood up on my tip toes to wrap my arms around his neck. We kissed slowly, rolling our tongues together exploring each other's mouths. I tried to fight him for a little while, but I gave up and let him take dominance over me. He moved his hand up to cup the back of my head to keep me in place as he took control. He left my lips for a minute to kiss down and underneath my chin and trailing up the side of my jaw towards my ear.

*Knock Knock* "Goku, are you in there? It's me King Kai, I came like you asked me too." Kakarot gave me one last gentle kiss on my lips then, let go of me. "I'll be gone for a while but, I'll be back in time to take you to the ship tonight." I nodded in agreement and watched him walk out the door to meet Mr. Kai.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Early update! I'm so excited to be writing this story and I can't wait to write the next chapter. I don't want to rush the lemon but I promise my readers it will come soon. Stay tuned for the next chapters, see ya soon. Happy Reading! :)

* * *

Chapter 6

I don't like being lied too, Kakarot said that he would come back to take me to the ship. Instead I'm escorted by a royal guard, no explanation; he's just a no show. The ship was long, and huge, with its engines in the back. The soldiers were marching onto the ship, while other workers were taking inventory of supplies and keeping head count. The inside of the ship was more luxurious than I thought. There was a huge dining area complete with a large kitchen full of chiefs. There was a training area for the military, and a science lab. One room in particular confused me, it was full of pods and some Saiyans were just floating inside of them.

The hallway was carpeted with fancy oval shaped windows. The doors were also gray with the names of the person labeled on there. We finally reached the door labeled Kakarot; the guard slid the room key and the door slid open. The room was fancy as well. It had a giant bed in the middle with red sheets on it. There were cherry wood finish dressers, and a private bathroom with a large Jacuzzi like tub and a shower.

"Kakarot has ordered for you to wait here until his return." The guard explained and turned to leave out the room.

"Wait so I'm supposed to just sit here, do nothing, and wait? What kind of orders are those?" The guard didn't answer me he just pushed the button next to the door and exited the room leaving me there alone. I sat on the bed and fiddled with my thumbs a little trying to think of a way to entertain myself. After a few moments the ship started alarming and talking, "All systems are online and operational. Enter launch code to initiate 10 second count down and begin lift off." I walked over to the window to see what was going on outside. Everything had been loaded onto the ship and the opening to the ship was closing.

"Launch initiated counting 10, 9, 8…" The workers outside the ship were saluting us to wish a proper farewell.

"7, 6, 5, 4,…" I was getting kind of nervous as the ship got closer to one. I've never been on an airplane much less a ship… at least not forcibly; I'm a little scared now.

"3, 2, 1, lift off." The ship starts to shake and I lose my footing and fall to the ground. I close my eyes tightly hoping for this to pass soon. The take-off is rough, the whole room is violently shaking and the engine is extremely loud. After a while I open my eyes and noticed that the shaking is calming now. I get up and look out the window again to see Vegetasai is getting smaller and smaller.

"Launch sequence complete. Now entering cruise control." The ship is steady now and the familiar feeling of being in space is now coming back to me. I sit back down on the bed. I wipe the sweat off my forehead and steady my breathing. The door slides open now and Kakarot walks in yawning. "Hiya, sorry about not meeting you earlier. Vegeta kept me longer than I expected. Were you okay during the launch, I know it can be a little rough on people who aren't used to space travel." I didn't want to admit that I freaked out the entire time, so I just played it cool and calmly said, "Ya it wasn't that bad. I was able to manage."

"That's good," he said while smiling at me. He started taking off his armor and stripped down only to his boxers preparing for bed. Then I realized, there was only one bed. Just the two of us, sharing a bed. Was he going to try something with me? He did make that clear yesterday but I'm not ready for this. I haven't mentally or emotionally prepared for this, it's too soon. He comes up close to me and kisses my forehead, "C'mon Chi, let's get some sleep." The light turned off and Kakarot crawled under the sheets and passed out. I stood there contemplating how I was going to approach this situation; I mean we have to share a bed together. I took the slippers, pulled the covers back, and crawled on the bed too. Kakarot took up most of the space; he was lying on his side with his arm out from underneath his pillow.

I stared at his sleeping face for a moment. His breathing was even and quiet and his chest moved up and down rhythmically. Kakarot must have been extremely tired since he's hardly had any sleep in the past two days. Not wanting to bother him I take my pillow and move it to the far side of the bed.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I turned back to Kakarot. He turned on his back and used his right hand to rub his eyes. "C'mere Chi," Kakarot motioned his hand towards me. Without thinking about it, I crawled over to him and got underneath the covers. I laid my head on his shoulder, and wrapped my arm around his chest and tangled my leg between his. Sure enough sleep soon took over.

So bored. I've sitting by myself in this room for an hour now. Kakarot told me not to the leave the room unless it was an emergency, but how can he just expect me to stay in this room all by myself with nothing to do? I can't sit and watch the walls all day. I got up and looked out the window again. Nothing interesting, just a whole bunch of stars floating around in black nothingness. I look back at the door and remember how Kakarot took the key to the room, "Chi-Chi I don't want you walking around the ship unless it's necessary. A lot of soldiers here won't hesitate to hurt you so it's best if you just wait here for me to come back. I'm taking the only room key so I'll know if you left because you won't be able to get back in." I crossed my arms and made a disapproving look over the memory.

I walked over to the door and stood there staring at the button to exit the room. Well he did say in case of an emergency, and me being bored is an emergency. I pushed the button and stuck my head out the door to see if anyone was coming. I'll just have to avoid soldiers on the ship, and I'm sure Kakarot will find me when he realizes that I'm gone. I walk down the hallway till I reached the elevator and I pressed the button that leads down to the 1st floor. Before I get off I hear the soldiers marching by and I hid behind the corner to avoid being seen. I peeked out just to get a look and noticed that they were all wearing a blue spandex jumpsuit, and walking in a double line formation. I guess they're going to begin training soon. I followed behind the line of soldiers until they marched through a set of double doors. I stopped at the double doors and stood on my tiptoes to look through the window. They were in a gym training. Some soldiers were fighting in the air shooting beams at each other and some on the ground were running through drills. I scanned the room and noticed Kakarot sparing with some of the soldiers. His strength was incredible; he took on several soldiers at once and was able to defend himself without moving.

I left the window and decided to leave the area before Kakarot saw me and try to give me a lecture. I walked away from the double doors and went down a different hallways looking in the different rooms. After looking in the fourth room, a lizard man in a lab coat appeared in the hallway.

"Excuse me," he called. "Are you busy right now?" I looked around to make sure he wasn't talking to someone else. "Yes you ma'am. If you're not busy I could use your assistance. Would you mind taking these report sheets down to the science lab? Thank You." He placed a folder in my hand.

"Umm where is exactly is the science lab, again?"

"It's on the basement level, it's the third on your left. Give them the human women in there." The lizard man said walking off. I got back on the elevator and went down to the third floor. This area was much less homey. The walls were made of steel and there were absolutely no windows down here. As if they don't want anyone to know what's going on here. I went down the third hallway and there was only one door down that path.

The inside was dark but I was able to make out some figures in the corner of the room. There were sparks flying from the area that they worked in and I could tell it was something electrical. From one of the spark lights I could make out a human woman. As I got closer I realized that she was wearing a black tube top, brown cargo pants and her blue hair was pulled up in a bun.

"Bulma…?" I called out. The women looked up from her work, turned around and looked at me. She lifted up her steel mask and said, "Chi-Chi, I can't believe you're here. W-what are you doing here?"

"I could say the same thing to you. I thought you were sold off somewhere else. How'd you end up down here?" Bulma stood up and dusted off her hands turned to the other workers and said, "Hey guys I've gotta run down the hallway for a minute I'll be right back." She led me out the lab and I followed her down the hallway.

"Sorry it's kind of dark in there and I couldn't see you. I can't believe we're here together again. So you were sold away to a soldier on here I assume, who is he?"

"I was bought by Kakarot."

"I guess that makes you lucky then, he's one of the nicer Sayians."

"W-what about you, you were sold to the royal family?"

"Prince or I guess King Vegeta now… how'd you know that?"

"I saw you at the ceremony with the crown, so I figured you were with someone important. So if you're with the King then why are you working down here?" We reached a break room where Bulma and I sat to catch up with each other.

"Well back on Earth I was an inventor so I'm always tinkering with something. Vegeta saw how great I was with my hands and said I could work in the lab."

"Wow, at least you get some freedom. I'm basically stuck in the room all day. I actually snuck out since I was so bored." Bulma fell back in her chair from laughing hysterically which in turn made me laugh at her.

"Hey what's that in your hand?"

"Oh ya here," I handed her the folder that the lizard man gave me. "I was kind of caught wondering the hallways and this lizard man asked me to give you this folder. "

"These must be the blueprints that I was searching for. Thanks."

"Blueprints for what…"

"That room down there I'm building a gravity room for the Saiyans to train in. That way they can train again an enormous amount of resistance."

My face kind of dropped a little at her answer, "So you're doing this to help the Saiyans?" Bulma gave me a strange look as if I asked a dumb question.

"Ya that's the general idea behind it."

"You don't feel like you're, well betraying your people?" Bulma set down her water bottle and lent forward across the table and made eye contact with me.

"I thought about this for a while now, and I guess in some since I am betraying my people but… the life I had back on Earth is over. I'm not happy that I'm a slave here but, I guess being a slave here is better than what could've happened to me."

"But you don't feel like, there's something better than this life here? I mean like the other groups of slaves out there that are trying to escape. We could escape with them and establish a life somewhere else where we won't have to be slaves any more."

"Where Chi-Chi? Where would we go? Saying that we'll run away and start a better life somewhere else is all fine and dandy but where are we going to go?" I was thrown back by her question a bit. "Those slaves that are trying to run away have a great idea in theory, but in reality there's a very slim chance that it'll work. Traveling out in space with a bunch of people that are as clueless about the galaxy as you are, it could be years before you find a suitable planet to settle on. Then say we find a place to go, what's to say that we wouldn't suffer the same fate as before? The people that attacked our planet, they weren't just Saiyans. There are other, more dangerous beings out there that our destroying planets and enslaving or killing anything in their path." I fell back in my chair a bit to think about what she told me. Bulma gave me a small smile and grabbed my hands, "Look I'm not telling you to give up on your dream, I'm just saying that I can't join you in your dream. I'm not exactly happy about my life now but my home, family, and friends, they're all gone. That's a life that'll I'll never be able to get back no matter how hard I try. I think the best thing for me to do is to move past it and make the best out of what I have here."

I lowered my head to think a little bit about what Bulma was telling me. "I guess you're right it's just hard to accept that it's all gone." Bulma gave me a small smile.

"It's hard to think about sometimes. Tell me something if the opportunity came up again, would you take it?"

"I don't know anymore. When the opportunity came up I hesitated. My brain was telling me that this was the right way, but my heart was telling me otherwise. Sometimes I want to leave this place behind, but then there's that part that wants to stay. I guess I'm just afraid of being too comfortable here. Being comfortable with the beings that destroyed my old life."

"And that's natural feeling. You wouldn't be human if you didn't feel that way… I'm just saying you're not doing you or anyone else any favors by putting your life at risk." The conversation died for a few moments. "Hey why don't we stop talking about this right now, we should be thankful that we found each other and that we're both okay. How about you join me for dinner tonight? It's in a nice dining room and the chiefs make really good food."

"Oh I don't know about that, I'm already kind of in trouble…"

"Well you're already out, and you can't get in more trouble than you already are. Besides you'll be with me I'm sure Kakarot will understand."

"I guess you're right-"

"I'm always right Chi," Bulma said proudly while pulling me out the break room and down the hallway. "C'mon lets go get cleaned up it's almost dinner time."


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: I feel like I haven't updated in a while. It's kind of a short chapter but there's a little bit of lemon in here for your entertainment. Updates might not come as quickly since I'll be starting my next class Monday, but I'll try and get them on a weekly basis. Thank You, happy reading :)

Chapter 7

Bulma brought me back to her room so she could change from her work clothes. She put on an outfit similar mine; harem pants, slippers, and a cropped shirt, except her outfit was blue instead of black. "I'm so excited to eat with you Chi," She led me out the room and down the hallway. "There's hardly any woman around me most of the time, and if there are any they usually act pretty manly." We reached the door at the end of the hallway, Bulma pushed the button and the door slid open. The inside didn't have regular seating; instead it was like a Japanese traditional tea room. There was a long table in the middle and several pillow seats situated around it. "Here you can sit next to me," Bulma said patting the seat.

"Umm isn't this someone's seat?" I looked around at the other seats, since it seems that the seats were set out for a certain number of people.

"It's fine; the other person can just grab an extra seat." Bulma and I sat at the middle seats on the right side of the table. After we were situated, the doors slid open and in walked the rest of our company. First was Vegeta followed by Kakarot, and two more men behind them. One with hair similar to him but it was extremely long reaching down past his butt. The other one was extremely large, bald, and looked rather stupid. They took their seats around the table. Vegeta sat at the head of the table that was next to Bulma and Kakarot took his place at the opposite end next to me. The other two men sat in front of us. Vegeta looked me dead in the face then looked at Kakarot, "Is she the reason why we set out an extra seat?"

"Yup," Kakarot answered with a smile on his face. I was confused, I looked at Bulma and she shrugged her shoulders in confusion as well. Then I turned to Kakarot, "How did you know I was coming?"

"Well I saw you peeking through the window while I was training, so I knew you weren't in the room anymore. I was on my way to find you until I felt your energy coming this way. You just so happened to be with Bulma." I blushed a little bit; I was found out before even ten minutes was up. The door slid open and two servants came in and served us all drinks.

"Woman," Vegeta calls while sipping his drink. "Are you almost finished with the gravity room yet?"

"Nope," Bulma said while also sipping her drink. "Not even close."

"What do you mean no! I told you, you had one week to finish the gravity room!"

"Well I would but I have limited supplies Vegeta! If you listened to me in the first place you would've had your gravity room before we even left the planet!"

"Women, I told you before you will address me as your majesty or else."

Bulma crossed her eyes and looked Vegeta dead in the eyes, "Or else what?" The conversation was getting really heated between the two. The two men across the table seemed really chummy as well. Everyone seemed to get along really well, and suddenly I felt as if I didn't belong at the table.

Just as I was thinking that, I felt something grab my hand from under the table. It was big and muscular, and as I traced the hand back to its owner, and I saw Kakarot's profile. He turned his face away from me so I couldn't see the blush that reached across his face. He gave my hand a small squeeze to reassure me that everything was alright. The door slid open and several servants entered with plates in their hand full of food. Once the food was set down, it turned into sort of a free for all. All the Saiyans at the table just plain attacked the food hardly leaving any room for me or Bulma to be able to get anything.

Kakarot looked at me and noticed that I wasn't eating, "Hey Chi, why aren't you eating?"

"Uhh, I ahh…" He looked at me then looked at the food. He grabbed my plate and filled the plate with food and handed it back to me.

"Here, you should eat something." It was a kind gesture and on the inside it filled my heart up to the brim.

"Thank You."

At the end of dinner we all said our goodbyes for the night. "Hey Chi-Chi, you should come help me in the lab tomorrow. I could use an extra hand, and someone to gossip with in the lab."

I was thrown back a little by the request but I was happy not because I actually have an excuse to be out the room, but because I felt like me and Bulma were becoming close. "Ya, I'll be there tomorrow."

Kakarot and I made it back to the room and suddenly, we were alone again. I watched him stretch and take off his boots. He noticed I was staring at him and smiled. "I'm going to take a bath before bed." He left for the bathroom and shut the door behind him. I flopped on the bed and realized how comfortable the bed was I nearly fell asleep until I heard a voice call me, "Hey Chi could you come here for a minute?" I walked slowly over to the bathroom and stood outside the door and waited for Kakarot to call me again just to make sure I wasn't hearing anything. "Chi-Ch, did you hear me?"

I took one breath and slowly opened the door. He was submerged in the tub and his back was facing towards me. "You called, master…?" He saw me from the corner of his eye to makes sure I was really in the bathroom.

"Would you mind scrubbing my back for me? It's hard to reach by yourself." I sat at the edge of the tub and picked up the rag to rub his back. Kakarot's back was extremely muscular and very broad shoulders. His skin is very tan, and scared from all the battles he's been in. I continued to scrub his back and he moaned in response to my scrubbing. I noticed that he hadn't washed his hair yet, his hair... his wild, pointy hair, untamable. My hands inched up slowly, and my thumb brushed the baby hair at the nape of his neck.

As soon as that little motion happened, Kakarot quickly turned around and grabbed my wrists to stop me from continuing any further. He was standing up in the bath and the water barely rose over his hips. We were close, really close; our faces were about a centimeter apart. I tried to avoid eye contact, but his gaze was to powerful and pulled me in. "When are you going to stop calling me master?"

"…" It didn't feel right calling Kakarot by his name. It just sounded out of place when I say it. "Everyone calls you by your name, I feel like calling you master is my own name for you." I blushed heavily and tried to pull out of his grasp but he just tightened his hold on me and wouldn't let go.

He laced his fingers with mine and asked, "Chi-Chi, what do you think about me?" He lightly kissed my check. "Do you think I'm a tyrant, a monster?" He traced kisses down to my chin and up to my other check, "Or do you like me… love me even?" He placed one last kiss on my check and went back to staring in my eyes.

We held our gaze for a minute then Kakarot closed the small gap between and us again and captured my lips with his. He pulled me into his wet chest and held me tight so I couldn't escape. It was a sweet moment, until I was pulled into the tub and fell into the water.

I surfaced up to the water and pushed my wet hair from my face. Kakarot surfaced after a minute and ran his fingers through his hair and laughed. Kakarot had a cute laugh and the cutest smile. I loved seeing this side of him, it was sweet and sincere.

"Geez, if I had known I was taking a bath now I would've taken my clothes off." I stood up and got out of the tub to dry off.

"Well come take a bath with me then." I turned around and saw him standing in the bath again, he was all wet and his hair fell slightly from being soaked. "Take your clothes of Chi…"


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note: Sorry about the cliff hanger from last time, but I felt it was an appropriate cutoff. Hopefully an update will help you feel better. Happy Reading!

Chapter 8

"Screw driver."

"Screw driver"

"Wrench"

"Wrench," Bulma and I have been working on the gravity room for a couple days now. I'm glad that I'm able to be outside the room now, but I've got to admit this is kind of boring.

"So how are things going with you and Kakarot?" I was thrown off by her question and it immediately pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean, we're normal I guess." I went back to searching through the tool drawer to find a smaller wrench.

"I mean just how are things with you guys? He seems like he's fond of you and enjoys being around you. And you guys are in a room by yourself so I just thought…"

"Well you thought wrong, we're not even like that… I mean we kissed a couple of times but, nothing happened." My tone sounded disappointed for a minute.

"Did you want something to happen…?"

"No. I mean yes… I don't know. Something did happen last night but it wasn't really anything."

"You're not telling me something Chi, what happened?" Bulma came up from under the circuit breaker, removed her glasses and sat up so she could clearly see me.

"It wasn't really anything we just talked, more like he talked. He asked me what I thought of him but I didn't answer."

"Why didn't you!"

"I didn't know what to say, and even if I wanted to, he kissed me before I had the chance to answer, then he pulled me in the bath tub and-"

"Woah wait you took a bath with him!"

"N-no, he wanted me to, but I was too embarrassed to, so I grabbed the towel and left."

"Oh Chi how disappointing, you're no fun." My face grew red with embarrassment and frustration.

"W-What about you."

"What does that mean?"

"Well you and King Vegeta share a room. What about you two, has anything happened between you two?"

"N-no of course not there's nothing between me and Vegeta. There is no chemistry there what's so ever."

A mischievous smile grew across my face, "That's not what I see. You two fight like a married couple." Bulma's face grew red instantly and she laid back and went back to work on the circuit breaker.

"Can we just drop this now, I need to finish this by today." I felt so proud of myself since I finally won over Bulma and went back to work on screwing things in.

We finally finished our work for the day, a little earlier than expected. "Hey Chi-Chi," Bulma called. "Wanna go see the Saiyans train? They have sparring matches at the end of the week to check each other's progress, and we're all allowed to watch."

"Ya sure," I've never seen Kakarot fight before so this should be a new experience.

The training arena was packed full of Saiyans, I think everyone on the ship was in here. Bulma and I pushed our way up to the front so we could get a good look at everything going on. The matches started off with the regular soldiers sparring against each other. It was unimpressive, besides the whole shooting beams from your hand I felt like I could take them on. Then there was the final match between Kakarot and Vegeta. Everyone began cheering, excited for the match between these two. They both stood in the middle relaxed smiling at each other. They almost seemed excited to be fighting right now. The ref blew the whistle, but instead of them both charging at each other like the others did, they kept their position. Both Vegeta and Kakarot started powering up and energy began to surround them both. Then, their hair started to change colors from black to blonde, and their eyes changed from black to blue.

One minute they were standing there then the next they disappeared into thin air. "Where did they go?" After a moment they appeared in the air and collided fists then disappeared again. They were moving so fast, Bulma and I couldn't keep up with our eyes. They continued throwing punches and blasts at each other. At the end of the fight they let out one huge blast towards each other, the light was blinding and consumed them both and at the end they both still standing. However they were hunched over breathing heavily, their hair went back to black, and their blue uniforms were torn.

I've never seen Kakarot fight before. I knew he was strong but I can't imagine the full extent of his power. It was incredible and watching him fight and be so happy about it made my heart skip a little. "So what'd ya think?" Bulma asked while smiling at me.

"It was amazing I've never seen such fighting before. It's beyond belief."

Vegeta and Kakarot walked to the middle of the arena and began their announcement, "I'm glad to see everyone has improved dramatically. We'll need your skills in the battle field, because tomorrow is when we land. Tomorrow we will reach the planet Andur and we'll have to fight off the Rigans that are trying to overtake our ally planet. We will show them no mercy, rest up men because as of tomorrow we'll be at war."

The soldiers were dismissed, Bulma walked over to Vegeta's side to hand him a towel and Kakarot walked over to me. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you here."

"It was kind of a last minute decision to come," I tried to avoid making eye contact or else I'll end of blushing like crazy. "So are you ready for tomorrow then?"

"I think I'm more than ready. Why, are you scared?" Kakarot had a very genuine look of concern on his face.

"A little, the last time I was caught in the middle of a war, well you know…" I was getting fidgety, this conversation felt awkward. We were talking about me being abducted from Earth, and Kakarot was just standing there with barely any clothes on.

"You have nothing to worry about Chi, I'll be here to protect you. Just stay by my side and everything will be okay." He held my hand and pulled me a little closer to him.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta called from across the room. "Let's go, it's dinner time and I'm starving. Nappa, Raditz, let's go." Bulma followed behind Vegeta and so did the other two Saiyans.

"C'mon Chi let's go eat dinner," Kakarot said. I'm glad we walking behind them so no one could see us blush while we hold hands down the hall. We reached the dining room and we all took our usual seats again.

"So Kakarot, who is broad here?" The long hair pointed his bread at me. "She kind of looks like a Saiyan but something seems off about her…"

"She doesn't have a tail!" the bald headed one yelled.

"Calm down you two; she doesn't have a tail because she isn't a Saiyan." Kakarot explained. "She's a special guest of mine so be nice guys."

I scoffed at all three of them, "What do you mean I look like a Saiyan? I don't look anything like you guys."

"Not like that. You're tan, and you have dark hair. Then you're body is very toned like Saiyan women. But you're smaller and of course you don't have a tail."

I wasn't really sure how to feel about that answer, I'll just take it as a compliment.

"A guest huh," Raditz replied. "What's so special about her? She looks pretty average to me. She does have a rather nice body though." Raditz said while looking down at my chest. I quickly crossed my hands over my chest to cover myself.

"Well excuse the hell out of me for being average." Everyone at the table started to laugh, but I just sat there flustered at the joke. So what if I'm more muscly than most human women, I can't help the way I'm shaped. Bulma grabbed onto me and said, "They didn't mean anything by it, besides I think you're beautiful just the way you are."

"Whatever," I replied back.

"Attention everyone the ship is now landing…. Attention everyone the ship is now landing." The ship voice announced through the intercom. I had just finished slipping into my shoes when Kakarot opened the door, "It's time to go Chi, are you ready?" I gave him a nod and walked to him through the door. Everyone was waiting for us at the deck when we just arrived.

"Did you release the scouts yet, Raditz?"

Raditz nodded in Kakarot's direction. "Yes they're scouring the area right now so we don't run into any surprises." Kakarot put on his scouter and pressed the button on the side so he can sync with the rest of the soldiers. "Sir, the area is secure. We're at one of the Andurian villages and there's no enemies in sight."

"Okay good," Kakarot gave Vegeta an approving nod and he led us forward off the ship, and the rest of the soldiers followed. We reached the Andurian village; it was small and looked impoverished. There were tents set up throughout the village as a place of living. And various shops set up through the village that served various purposes. Then there was a road that led to a circular area in front of a temple. The natives here sort of resembled humans but they had blue skin and long braided black hair. They had narrow faces, and green eyes. They were also very tall and lean, but also muscular.

"Master I don't understand," Kakarot raised his eyebrow at me. "What would the Saiyans have to do with a place like this?"

"Although it doesn't look like much, but these natives here are very spiritual and provide our planet with raw materials. The village leaders possess specialized spiritual powers such as fortune telling and prediction of the future. In exchange for their cooperation and support, we provide protection." We walked over to one of the tents and Vegeta entered inside, "Bulma, Chi-Chi, you guys wait out here. Raditz, Nappa, keep an eye on these two." Kakarot looked over in our direction and crossed his arms, "They're known to get into trouble." Kakarot walked into the tent behind Vegeta and left the four of us out here.

"I can't believe we're stuck baby-sitting these two," said Nappa to Raditz. "We're Saiyan warriors not baby-sitters."

"We'll look how about we strike you guys a deal?" Bulma asked. "Chi-Chi and I will go wonder off for around the village so you and Raditz can go drink or whatever, and we'll meet you back here in an hour. Sound good?" They both looked at each other then looked back at us, "Alright girlie you guys have one hour." We parted ways; Raditz and Nappa went to a different tent with a bar while we made our way down the path leading a little ways out the village. We walked up the hill overlooking the village. The pathway went underneath a small water fall, a little further down there was a small beach.

"Look Chi-Chi isn't it beautiful," Bulma said with joy. She pulled her pants up to the middle of her shins, kicked off her slippers and ran straight into the water. "C'mon in Chi, the water's great!" I was taking off my slippers when I felt a shiver go up my back, I felt as if someone was watching me. I turned around quickly to see if anyone was behind me but, no one was there… weird.

"C'mon Chi, you're takin' too long."

"S-sorry coming!" I ran into the water with her and we both splashed water at each other. After a while we came out of the water and dried off. "I think it's been close to an hour now I think it's time to go back."

"Ya I think you're right, they're proabably done by now." When we arrived back at the village Raditz and Nappa were already waiting for us. "Seems like you two had a good time." We both nodded our heads in response to Raditz's question and waited for Kakarot and Vegeta to return. The curtain pulled back and they both walked out.

"Alright everyone we're camping here for the night." Vegeta announced. "There are extra tents set up in the back for the soldiers on the outskirts of the village. Radtiz, Nappa, you two will share a tent over there. Kakarot and I have our own separate tents over there." An Andurian woman stepped out of the tent, "Excuse me everyone dinner will be served in an hour, please make yourselves comfortable during your stay here."

"Good I could use a nap before dinner," Kakarot said while stretching. Soldiers came running up to us from down the hill.

"Sire, Kakarot, the leaders from the other villages are here and wish to speak with you two now." Kakarot's face dropped immediately from disappointment. Vegeta looked at him and smirked, "You're nap will have to wait, we have business to attend to."


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Sorry for the wait guys school has been kind of crazy. I also apologize in advance for the short chapter, but I felt stopping it at that point was right. The next one will be extra long and all your questions will be answered. Also I read a message concerning MA ratings and having stories being taken down. To any readers that find sex offensive, STOP READING NOW! I'm only responsible for the content I put in my story I'm not responsible for who decides to read it. Even if the site doesn't have an MA warning, I'M POSTING THIS AS MA! Thank you :)

~Thebonafiedone

* * *

Chapter 9

Something hasn't been right here. Since dinner time I've felt uncomfortable, as if someone is behind me. It's gotten to the point that even Bulma has said something about it. "Hey what's going on with you?" I glanced back over my shoulder one more time before answering her, "I feel like someone is watching me, it's kind of creepy." Bulma looked towards the trees behind us, "Well I don't see anyone. Are you sure you're not just paranoid?"

"I'm serious, I feel like someone has been watching us since we went for a swim earlier."

"I'm sure it's nothing Chi, if there was someone you know the Saiyans would've detected them way before we ever could." That thought relieved me a bit, Bulma was right I'm sure Kakarot would've felt whoever it was before I could tell someone was following me. I turned around one more time just to relieve some paranoia, "You're right, it's probably just my imagination." I turned back around and focused back on our earlier conversation. We laughed a little before I caught Kakarot's eye across the fire pit. There several fire pit areas where we were served dinner. Other soldiers came to join us for dinner tonight and were keeping Bulma and I entertained. Vegeta and Kakarot sat near the leaders of the Andurian villages which were directly across from us.

Kakarot was listening to the leaders' converse about politics but clearly his focus was somewhere else. Once he caught my attention he didn't let go, he held my gaze pulling from my previous conversation. He licked his lips a little and unconsciously I licked my lips too. It felt as if we were alone, testing each other, seeing who was going to make a move first. "Chi-Chi, were you even listening?" The sound of Bulma's voice pulled me back into reality and made me lose contact with Kakarot. "Ahh sorry, I zoned out for a minute." Bulma bee-lined my line of sight across the fire.

"Hmm I see why you're so distracted. So when are you going to stop pretending like you don't like him?"

I blushed a little and fidgeted trying to get Bulma off the subject, "I-I'm not pretending anything, I just want to take things slow is all." I looked back at Kakarot to see if he was still staring at me but he was getting up to leave the area.

"We'll it's too bad you two won't be spending the night together. C'mon I think it's time for bed."

Men and women aren't sleeping in the same tent. So Bulma and I are sharing the same tent while Kakarot and Vegeta are sharing one.

I couldn't take it anymore; it was hard to fall asleep with the feeling of being watched. I sat up in my tent and saw a shadow moving from the tent. I looked over to the side to see that Bulma was sleeping right next to me. "Okay this time I know I'm not crazy." I pushed the sheets off of me crawled towards the opening of the tent. "Chi-Chi what are you doing?" Bulma asked while rubbing her eyes.

"Ah I'm just going to use the bathroom, I'll be right back." I left the tent and looked around; I heard the sound of twigs crackling and followed the sound. It led further into the forest. I was deep into the forest now and the sound stopped. I stood still for a minute to see if I can hear anything else…. nothing. "Must've been an animal or something." As soon as I turned around getting ready to leave, someone grabbed me from behind. He placed a cloth over my mouth to prevent me from screaming and held me close to his chest to keep me from struggling.

"Hey, hey, calm down it's me Chi-Chi, it's me," as soon as he said my name I instantly knew who it was. I calmed enough so that he would remove the cloth covering my mouth.

"S-Siva… is that you?" as soon as I said his name, Siva let go of me and hugged me. I was confused I didn't know if I should be happy to see him or worried.

"Chi-Chi, I never thought I would see you again, this, this is a miracle."

"Ya I guess I could say the same. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on a mission."

"… What kind of mission?" My heart sank a little, praying that his mission didn't have anything to do with the Saiyans.

"I'm here to help the inhabitants on this planet. They're under Saiyan rule, and we're here to liberate them."

"You're mistaken they're not under Saiyan control. The Andurians are in an alliance with the-"

"I see they've already brain washed you. Chi-Chi the Saiyans don't make alliances with anyone. They only take what they want and destroy what they don't need. The Andurians are in the middle of a civil war. The ones who wish for liberation called the Raigans for help. While the others here sit and wait for the Saiyans to bring order back to the rebels." I was taken back a little by his words.

"…"

"Come Chi," Siva said grabbing my hand. I quickly pulled my hand back from him. "What's the matter?"

"How are you here right now?"

"What do you mean, I walked here-"

"How are you here on this planet without the Saiyans detecting you! How are you alive, didn't they kill you!"

Siva shrugged his shoulders a little, "I'll explain all that later when we get out of here now let's go before it all starts."

"Before what, starts?" I heard booming sounds coming from behind me. I glanced back at him before turning the other way and running back to the village. I ran as fast as I could, ignoring all the sharp twigs whipping against my body. I emerged from the forest baffled by the view. Everyone was in an up roar. The village was set a fire; soldiers were scrambled trying to fight off the invaders. "Bulma!" I thought and tried to find the tent we were staying in but my efforts were quickly stopped. Siva tackled me to the ground, "No Chi-Chi it's too dangerous, you might die."

I tried to struggle free from him, but my efforts were fruitless. Tears were streaming down my face, I did the only thing I could do. "K-Kakarot!" I felt the weight on top of me lift a little but when I opened my eyes Kakarot wasn't standing in front of me.

"You'd rather be with them, than with me? Your friend, your own KIND! Why! Didn't they enslave you! Didn't they kill your family, your friends? Didn't they destroy your home, your planet! Why do you continue to follow them?"

"Get off of her right now," Kakarot stood in front of us furious. "Let, her, go, now." Siva composed himself but held me captive. He put his arm around my neck to hold me in place and held a gun up to my head. "If you get any closer I'll kill her before you can get to me." Kakarot stood still for a minute to think about his next move. Finally he flew towards me and I closed my eyes scared of what was going to happen.

Before Kakarot could get to me a force field repelled him back to his original spot. "It's new energy repelling technology. Perfect for defense against Saiyans." Siva explained smirking. A ship flew above us. "Looks like our ride is here." The ship let down a platform and Siva pulled us both on. I tried struggling out of Siva's grip but he was too strong. The tears started streaming faster down my face as I realized what was happening to me. "Kakarot!" I screamed and I reached my hand out trying to get closer to him.

"Chi-Chi!" Kakarot shouted back to weak from the draining force field to move, and watched as I was taken away from him.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: Hello readers sorry for the wait. Balancing school and writing fic. is hard but as promised a good conclusive update. I also started writing another story so if you're a Tekken fan you should definitely check it out. I'll be bouncing between updating this story and the other one, and I might even start writing a third so just be patient with me. I tried to make this chapter extra long but felt this was an appropriate point to stop it at. The moment we've all be waiting for lemon in the next chapter. Update soon and happy reading :)!

* * *

Chapter 10

I must have passed out from all of the commotion because when I awoke, I was in a tiny room lying on a twin sized bed. My head was killing me trying to recall all the events last night and at the sudden realization of what happened the tears started rolling down my face. The look on Kakarot's face was so raw; it pained me to see him look that way. It hurt so much the bite mark on my neck began to burn and it felt as if I could feel Kakarot through it. There was a knock on the door, and I quickly dried my face to try and avoid showing anyone any signs of weakness. The door slid open and Siva walked through the door with a pleased look on his face. Although the door was open he didn't cross the threshold, instead he just leaned on the door frame.

"Where am I Siva?" I asked with a stern expression.

"Chi-Chi I thought you were smarter than that. We're on a space ship of course."

"You know what meant!"

He looked outside the door frame, and pulled a cart into the room. He pushed it to my bed and opened the doors underneath the tray, and pulled out some food. He set two pieces of toast, eggs, and a piece of bacon on tray, with a glass of milk. "It's not much but you need to eat. I'm sure yesterday took a lot out of you so you need to regain your strength."

I slammed my hand on the tray making the food jump, "Dammit Siva, answer my question! Where am I and what are you doing here!"

He looked up at me from the tray, he stood straight up and crossed his arms over his chest, "It was for your own good Chi. He was only going to use you and then throw you away when you're no longer needed."

"You don't know that."

This time Siva slammed his hands on the tray, "That's what they do Chi, they're Saiyans. They're ruthless cold blooded killers. They take what they want and when they don't need it anymore they just throw it away like a used toy!" Siva moved quickly and pushed me back onto the bed. He held my wrists above either side of my head; he used his weight to force his knee in between my thighs. He was heavy and held me tightly between the mattress and his chest.

"So you were perfectly happy being a slave for someone who killed your whole family and destroyed your planet? Are you comfortable with living in fear for the rest of your life?" He trailed kisses across my jaw line. "I can take care of you, protect you, and love you."

"My master never made me fearful of him, and he certainly never used his strength to take advantage of me-"

"Why are you always defending them? Even when we first saw each other back on Vegetasai, I could tell you were hesitant, as if you didn't want to leave. Have you forgotten about your past, about your people? They're nothing like us Chi, they can never be like us, they're cold blooded killing machines!" I started to cry again and tried to push him off of me but his strength was too much for me. "You might not appreciate it now but, you'll thank me later. We can get back to the way we used to be years ago. Before I went away for training." Siva brought his lips closer to mine but I quickly turned my head away from him. He trailed kisses down my neck and kissed me on the bite mark. My body quickly jolted and I whimpered in response, "Kakarot." Siva stopped and was disgusted by my response. He got off of me and turned his back towards me and left the room.

* * *

It's been three days and we've finally landed on a new planet. Siva hasn't visited me since the last time and I assume that's due to his hurt ego. Outside the window this new planet looked exactly like Earth. The trees were tall and the grass was a luscious green color. My door slide open; "C'mon Chi, it's time to go," Siva called. I followed out and off the ship.

"Umm where exactly are we?" I asked. He smirked at me and once we stepped down from the ship he introduced me to the new planet.

"Welcome to the new Earth." The new Earth was very beautiful and resembled the old Earth almost exactly. A transport trolley pulled up to the ship; Siva, myself, and several others boarded the trolley to leave. The trolley drove us to an extremely tall building. Probably the tallest building on the planet so far. "Alright gentlemen," Siva announced. "Let's get everyone situated around here. C'mon people let's get to work." Several workers surrounded the trolleys and allowed us to exit. They led us inside the building. We waited in single file line for someone to take our names.

"Next!" the person at the desk kept calling. "Next!"

I walked slowly up to the desk. "Name please."

"Ahh, Chi-Chi." He scribbled down my name and some extra stuff next to it.

"Alright move along now." Another person came and grabbed my arm and lead back further into the building. "Hey watch it," I said trying to reclaim my arm back. In the next room I was examined by a doctor, to make sure there was no major harm done. Afterwards I was directed to a room where Siva was waiting. "Glad you made it back here." He got up from behind his desk and approached me. "So what do you think so far?" I took a good look at my surroundings again before answering him, making sure to look out the office balcony to get a good look of the entire town.

"This place, it's very beautiful. It looks exactly like the old Earth. How'd you find this place?" "Well I found this place. In my first year as an astronaut, this was one of the first planets that I explored. It looks exactly like Earth, so naturally this was the first place I thought of as a new home." He pulled a cigar out of his drawer, walked out to the balcony and started smoking. "We're all trying to rebuild our lives here now. We have nothing else to go back too, this is our home now." Siva turned and looked at me; he made instant eye contact with me that made me think of the night Siva pushed himself on me which made me take a step back. *Knock Knock*

"Siva, Russet has asked for you to come to the conference room." "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." He walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders. "I'll be gone for a while; I'll have someone escort you out." I stayed quiet not knowing how to respond to him anymore. "You'll get used to being here, Chi. Trust me you're better off here." He walked out the office leaving me there for a minute until someone came in and escorted me out. The worker lead me outside to a group of people who were waiting outside. A carriage pulled up that was pulled by a horse… except the horse had a long trunk like a horse. The fauna must be the one the main differences between old Earth and New Earth.

The carriage brought us to where the housing area was. The building where the newcomers stayed at was like a simple army barrack. Women stayed in one side of the building while men stayed on the other side. I sat on the bed that was assigned to me. It was the bottom bunk of the bed set that was in the middle of the room. I sat down on the cold bed and suddenly a wave of loneliness came and swept over me. It's the first time I've slept alone in a very long time. I realize now that although I lost my family and friends, I've never felt more alone until now. Kakarot and Bulma have always been by my side. I even miss Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa.

I giggled at the thought of missing everyone and fell back onto the bed. The other women were coming in and settling down in their beds as well.

* * *

It's been a few days since the last everyone back on planet Andur. I wish there was a way for me to communicate with them or better yet get back to them, but I guess that's just too much to ask for. Here on this New Earth everyone is put to work, there isn't a person on this planet that doesn't have a job. The newly "rescued" people are registered and placed into a field of work that would be most suitable for their strength and abilities. Most people who are new here end up working out in the fields; planting and harvesting food. I however get the comfort of working inside the headquarters of this planet. The liberation committee believes I have valuable information on the Saiyan army and where their whereabouts are. Siva escorted me to a room with a bridge pathway to lead to a floating vehicle of some sort. I stood in it, Siva pushed some buttons and the platform began to float up to the top of the room. When the platform stopped floating it stood in front of a group of people wearing blue robes and sitting in a semi- circle in the room. "Do you know why you stand before us today?" the first one on the left asked me.

"Umm no actually… why, am I here?"

"We are the supreme judges of this planet and we think that you might have some valuable information for us."

"Information, like what?"

"From what our lintel has gathered, we know you are the one came into closest contact with the Saiyan council. What can you tell us about their future plans of operations?"

I was surprised at their question, "I-I can't tell you anything, I don't know anything."

The judges looked at each other and spoke amongst themselves for a minute before turning back to me, "Look Ms., we know you might still feel some loyalty towards them still but you're safe here with us. The Saiyans aren't going to hurt you anymore."

"No you guys really don't understand, I don't know anything about their operations. They keep business separate from outsiders. Besides even if I don't tell you anything don't you have a way to obtain it?"

"That's none of your concern."

"It is my concern, don't you see now that you guys have pissed off the Saiyans that only made them angry and they're eventually going to find this place and get their revenge."

"And how do you know that?"

I paused for a minute, I didn't have a concrete answer to give them but I said the first thing that came to mind, "Because they're Saiyans and they don't take to kindly to defeat."

The judges deliberated amongst themselves again for a moment, then turned back to me. "We will head you're words, however we will have to keep a close eye on you so we're going to hold you here for now." The platform slowly lowered down, there were guards waiting for me at the bottom instead of Siva and they grabbed me off the platform and took me out of the room.

"Hey where are you taking me?"

"To the holding cell, you might be operating as some sort of spy and we can't let you just walk around and endanger everyone's lives." They took me down to the basement were there were a couple of other people down here. They opened up the jail doors, threw me inside and left.

* * *

"Hey, let me out of here!" I yelled shaking the bar door trying to loosen it to escape.

"It's no use, you can stop trying to give us some piece of mind," someone said from the cell across from me. He sat Indian style in the corner of his cell on the floor. Although he was sitting I could tell he was rather short, bald, and had six dots on his forehead. He seemed to be traveling with someone else who was rather portly and had long spiky hair that reached down to his back. "They're not going to let you out of here so you might as well just sit tight and wait."

I sighed deeply realizing that the bald one was right, I leaned my back against the wall and slide down to the ground. "So what are you in here for?" the bald one asked me. I looked over at him deciding whether I care enough to tell him or not.

"The judges think I'm some sort of Saiyan spy, what about you two?"

"We got into sort of a brawl with one of their officers. So a Saiyan spy huh, why do they think that?"

"Well they "rescued" me from the Saiyan army and because I was a slave to the commander they think I'm withholding information on their next attack."

"Are you?"

"N-no, I don't know anything, they never told me anything. Damn Siva I can't believe him."

"You know Siva?" the portly one asked.

"Ya, what about it?"

"He's the guy that got us in here. The three of us used to be astronauts together, but now we know his dirty little secret so he doesn't want us to interfere with his plan."

"Secret, what secret?"

They both looked at each and nodded in agreement of whether they should tell me, "When we were on our third mission, we ran an enemy Saiyan spaceship. They took us into captivity and kept asking us for information on our planet. Like if they're strong and what part of the galaxy it was located. They tortured us for several days, well me and Yajirobe never said a word but the Saiyans promised to let us go if we tell them where Earth was. Siva told them everything they wanted know. Then the Saiyans held us as slaves as they went off to destroy Earth."

I was baffled by this information and couldn't believe that our planet was sold out by Siva, of all people. "How did you guys escape from the Saiyans then?"

Yajirobe stepped forward to answer my question, "While on Vegetasai, Siva made friends with some of the guards and used them to get an escape ship. When the time was right, the three of us and the rest of the stowaways took the ship and left. Krillin and I threatened to expose as the traitor he really is and we were thrown into jail. How do you know Siva?"

"We used to date, he told me when he came back we would get married. I can't believe that he would do something like that."

"Ya lady start believing the Siva we once knew is long gone." The door to the hallway and footsteps could be heard coming down. The steps stopped in front of my cell, I looked up and saw Siva staring down at me.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to let you out. I spoke to the judges and convinced them that you're on our side."

"Ya well you can forget it, I'm not going anywhere with you."

"What's wrong with you? " He turned to Krillin and Yajirobe's cell then turned back to me. "They said something to you didn't they? Look I don't know what they told you but it's not true.

"so it's not true that you sold out Earth in exchange for freedom?" Siva stepped back for a minute evaluating the harsh look in my eyes.

"You would believe them over me, someone you've known for ten minutes over someone you've known for years?" I looked over at Krillin and Yajirobe to think about his question; my mind was made up and I knew there was no room in my heart for Siva anymore. "Fine you can just stay here and rot with the rest of them." He stormed off from me and I let out the breath I was holding.

"And now we play the waiting game right?" I said while looking at Krillin and he nodded his head yes.

There was plenty of commotion going on above us. We could hear the soldiers scrambling above us. "Hey Krillin, what's going on up there?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." At that moment an explosion was heard outside that made the entire ground. The mark on my neck started to burn again, this time it felt angry. I cringed in pain and fell to the floor. "Hey are you alright?" Krillin called.

"Ya I'm fine, just a little tired." I heard another explosion and this time there were screams coming from outside. I could see out the cell window the grass was set on fire and there was lighting falling from the sky. I could make out a figure coming out from the fire. The guards rushed up to him with swords to stop him but he just knocked them all away. He held his hand out to the side of the wall I was on and I saw energy gathering in the palm of his hand. I immediately knew what was happening and yelled out at Krillian and Yajirobe, "Get down!" The wall exploded, I looked up and saw the same figure floating above me. He landed in front of me and said, "I'm here to take you home." The pain from the mark quickly dissipated as I realized that Kakarot had come for me. He lifted me up into his arms and tried to walk away but Siva was blocking our path again.

"I'm not going to let you get away." He pulled a huge bazooka gun from behind him. Kakarot set me down and signaled for me to step back. Siva shot the gun and Kakarot channeled his energy to surround him. "What that's impossible, this should completely disable you." Kakarot charged at him, Siva put up the bazooka as a shield but Kakarot easily broke it and pushed Siva back onto the ground. "Wait please don't kill me. I'll do anything you ask for please just don't kill me." Kakarot charged more energy into his hand and held it above Siva about strike.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Don't kill him." I walked over to Siva and bent down so that I was in front of his face.

"Thank you Chi, I knew you wouldn't let this monster kill me." I looked into his eyes and shook my head at him.

"You're not worth being killed." I grabbed the keys that were in his belt loop stood up and walked back over to the jail, "Don't ever talk to me again."

I unlocked the door to Krillin and Yajirobe's cell to let them both out. "Thanks," Yajirobe replied.

"Are you guys gonna be okay?"

"Ya we have a secret space ship on the outskirts of the town waiting for us." Krillin looked at Kakarot a little frightened and then turned back to me.

"I guess this will be the last time we see each other, good luck Chi-Chi."

"Ya good luck you guys." I turned back to Kakarot, "I'm ready now." He lifted up into his arms again and we flew off to the mountains. There Kakarot had a tiny space pod big enough really for only one person. I sat on his lap and he input some data into the front screen that signaled for lift off. He tightened his hold around my waist and whispered, "hold on Chi, it's going to be a rough ride." We lifted off into space and I could see through the pod window the town on New Earth was set on fire.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's note: Life got in the way of updating but I'm very pleased with the way this turned out. Finally the moment you've all been waiting for lemon soup. First time writing a lemon so I hope you like. Although I don't reply to them all I read every single review, so keep on reviewing. Enjoy reading more to come. ~thebonafiedone

* * *

Chapter 11

Outer space… it's so, quiet. We've been floating around for what feels like forever, Kakarot and I together trapped inside of this small space pod. It's the first time I can say that we've ever been completely alone; usually Mr. Kai or Vegeta would have snatched Kakarot away from me but this time he's all mine. The thought made me blush a deep red on my checks. Kakarot must've felt my temperature rise because his grip on my waist tightened. He leaned forward to the crook of my neck and inhaled deeply, making me shiver in response. "Chi-Chi," he whispered. "I was so worried about you." He brushed my long hair from my neck exposing the bite mark on my neck. Kakarot lightly nibbled on it, "Could you feel me?"

"…"

"Through the mark while we were apart, could you feel me?" I nodded my head yes in response from fear of my voice sounding funny if I talked. I could feel his smirk through my neck and I could barely contain myself. The hand on my waist moved up my body slowly until it cupped my full breast and began massaging them. "I could feel you, every emotion; all the pain and sadness. I could feel every bit of you." Kakarot trailed kisses from my neck to the top of my back, causing me to let out a moan. "I don't know what would have happened if I didn't find you, I might have went crazy." I became so hot, my breathing started to increase rapidly. Kakarot's felt as if they were everywhere I gripped my hands on his knees to find some sort of support. "Chi-Chi promise me you won't leave me." His hand slid up the inside of thigh until he reached my womanhood. He began rubbing and massaging it; eventually slipping his hand through my pants and inside my tight hole. I arched my back while letting out a loud moan and digging my nails into Kakarot's knees.

He found my exposed clit and massaged harder… and harder… until I was pushed over the edge. We breathed in unison, heavy, and husky. My fingers uncurled from his knees and I relaxed into his chest letting the silent sounds of space carry us off into sleep.

* * *

"Hold on," Kakarot said while gripping my waist. We were finally landing but unfortunately since the pod is so small the landing was going to be bumpy. I closed my eyes trying to block out the feeling of entering a planet's atmosphere and within seconds our pod crashed landed onto the planet. "You can open your eyes now," Kakarot said while releasing his grip on me. He typed some coding onto the front keyboard which caused the door to open up and reveal us to the world. I stepped out first trying to shade my eyes from the bright sun up above us.

"This doesn't look like Vegetasai, where are we?" I asked watching Kakarot step outside of the pod.

"Namick, we would've run out of fuel before we reached Vegetasai. So I set coordinates for a closer planet."

I looked at Kakarot and looked back at the now disabled pod and gave him a puzzling look. "How exactly are we supposed to get back to Vegetasai then?"

He laughed at me for questioning him and replied, "Don't worry Chi I have a plan." He scooped me up into his arms and flew off across the ocean. We were going so fast that I had to hide my face in his chest. Kakarot smelt very, masculine. I inhaled his scent deeply letting my hand rub against his chest a little trying my hardest to keep a conscious effort not to distract him. His scent made me think of space, how close we were inside of that tiny pod. He was gentle with me and yet…The heat began to rush to my head and I snapped myself out of my thoughts. Now's not the time to be thinking about that.

"We're finally here," We landed and Kakarot let me out of his arms to walk. We landed in the middle of a small village which frightened the Namicians for a minute. Many of the villagers rushed back into their homes to avoid making any sort of contact with us. Kakarot moved through the village until he stopped in front of a hut that was slightly bigger than the rest. We stood there for a moment until a very muscular Namician male stepped out of the hut. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at Kakarot for a moment until, and then smirked, "Kakarot I assume that crash across the ocean was from you?"

Kakarot smirked back, "Piccolo, it's good to see you too. I need a favor from you. I need a ship to get back to Vegetasai."

"Hmph, I figured. But what makes you think I have a ship to give you?"

"Because you owe for last time." They both held eye contact for a minute.

"I'm assuming you need a place to stay as well?"

"You read my mind." They continued to stare at each other for a moment longer then Piccolo walked inside of the house behind him while Kakarot and I followed. In the back of the house was a giant older Namekian. He seemed very old and looked as if he was sleeping all the time. Piccolo and Kakarot bowed before and I soon followed realizing my mistake.

"Master Guru, it's good to see you again," Kakarot said.

"As it is to see you. You seem to be in good health, and you've brought a friend along with you."

I was startled by him taking notice of me and I bowed again. "Come now, there's no need to be so formal," he said while laughing. "You both are welcomed to stay here for as long as you'd like. Kakarot I had a vision that you would be coming here today."

"… I guess there's no surprising you huh?" Kakarot jokingly said back.

Master Guru chuckled a little at the joke and motioned for Kakarot to step forward, "Come let me tell your fortune." He placed his hand on Kakarot's head and focused his energy on him. "I see a dark cloud in your future; you'll have to overcome a great ordeal. But in the end it'll bring you great pleasure." Kakarot stepped back from Master Guru contemplating what his words meant. "You two must be tired after being through so much. Piccolo, please make sure that our guests are well taken care of."

"Yes master," Piccolo answered and walked us out.

"How long will it be before the ship's ready?"

"Give us about three days and we'll have a ship ready for you. For now you both can stay in this hut here." Piccolo pushed the curtain door to the side to let us walk through. It's a simple one room house with a single futon in the middle. Someone will be by shortly to get food for the both of you, so just make yourself at home."

"Thanks Piccolo," replied Kakarot. Piccolo jeered at his thanks and walked away leaving the two of us alone.

I plop down onto the futon and put my arm across my face to cover my eyes. I'm extremely exhausted from all this space exploration and all I want is some peace and relaxation once in a while. I hear Kakarot lay down next to me and turn my head to look at him. He was lying down like me, facing the ceiling. He seemed deep in thought about something, he took notice that I was staring at him and turned his head towards me. I like this distance between us right now; we're close without having to touch each other. Somehow this almost feels more intimate than actually touching.

"What are you thinking about right now?" Kakarot asked me.

I turned my face back towards the ceiling to recollect my thoughts and answered, "About the universe."

"What about the universe?"

"Just how big the universe really is, before on Earth I never knew how many planets existed outside of our solar system. Scientists travel in space and talk about the possibility of aliens, but there was never any concrete proof of aliens. I still can't believe that I even made it out of Japan much less off the planet." I faced Kakarot again to ask, "How many places have you been?"

Caught a little off guard by my question he giggled, "Too many to count, I've been traveling to other planets since I was a baby. Going to other worlds is a part of our everyday lives. Can I ask you something…?"

"Sure,"

"What are parents?"

"What do you mean what are parents, they're you're mom and dad." Kakarot continued to look at me with a blank face. "You know the people who raised you as a child and taught you right from wrong. Do saiyans not have parents?"

"Ya they do I've just never heard that word before. I don't even know the word for parents in Saiyan; I've never had to use it."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't know my parents, my father died shortly after I was born on a mission and female Saiyans don't raise male saiyans."

"So you were an orphan."

"So I was raised more so by the military than anything and found guidance through older Saiyans there."

"I'm sorry; you must have been so lonely. My mother passed away when I was a baby but I still had my father, but you didn't even have your mother. I bet it was hard watching the other Saiyans with their fathers."

Kakarot watched me for a moment before answering me, "I'm not lonely anymore." We kept eye contact for a moment before I sat up. I leaned over his face, my long black hair draped over the side covering our faces. I leaned closer into him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. While continuing to kiss me Kakarot sat up. He cupped the back of my head and deepened the kiss. He licked my bottom lip and I gladly granted him access to my mouth.

Kakarot was rough at first, trying to explore every inch of my mouth but slowly softened and allowed our tongues to glide over each other. He pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. He pulled my body in tightly so that my breasts collided with his hard chest. Kakarot released my lips and trailed kisses down my neck until he reached my collar bone. In a flash he laid me down on the futon. My hair fanned out around me while Kakarot hovered over me, staring at me taking in my form. I breathed heavily in anticipation for his next move.

His hand found my exposed waist; he gently glided his hand over my smooth, flat stomach then preceded his ascent up under my shirt. Kakarot's hand found my left breast and massaged it gently while leaning forward to lick the bite mark on my neck. I moaned a little and arched my back into him. He released my neck and pulled my shirt off revealing my full and supple breasts to him. He took one into his mouth while massaging the other. He flicked his tongue back and forth across my nipple and when he felt one had enough attention he continued on the other.

Kakarot's free hand found the hem of my pants and slowly lowering them to slip them off. When I finally opened my eyes again I was completely naked underneath Kakarot. He left me for a moment to stand up, and out of embarrassment I took my arm to cover my chest and the other hand in between my legs. I watched him strip out of his armor to reveal his naked self to me. My face grew completely red from the shock of seeing his hardness, and I turned my head to the side. He chuckled a little bit and got back on my level.

"You don't need to hide yourself from me Chi," Kakarot said while peeling my arms away from my body. "I think you're so beautiful," I turned my head back towards him but I was too flustered to make eye contact with him again. He chuckled again and cupped my chin in his hand and kissed me softly again on the lips and pushed me back down on the futon. Kakarot used his knee to split my thighs and trailed kiss from my neck, to my breast, down my stomach. He licked the inside of my thigh trailing kisses upward until he reached my womanhood. Kakarot licked and sucked my clit roughly, allowing his tongue to slide in and out of me. I roughly arched my back in response and put my hands over my mouth to muffle my moans.

Kakarot pulled himself from between my legs and came back to my mouth kissing me softly. I could feel his hard member pressed firmly against my opening and I held my breath to brace myself for the pain to come. Kakarot slowly entered me and I winched in pain a little from his large size. He didn't start moving immediately to give me a moment to adjust to his size; I slowly began to relax and allowed Kakarot to go deeper inside me. He moved slowly at first, pulling out to the very tip and thrusting deeply inside me. I moved my hips to his rhythm, meeting his every thrust. Slowly but surely Kakarot began to pick up speed, causing me to let out small moans with every thrust. He kissed me gently one last time before thrusting as fast as he could. I wrapped my arms and legs around his body to hold on for dear life while he thrust deeply in me. We were both reaching our limit quickly, and almost in an instant I was pushed over the edge. I tilt my head back and let out a loud moan as my orgasm flowed through my body. Kakarot bit the exposed bite mark on my neck and released himself inside of me.

Our breathing was rough in unison, Kakarot let most of his weight fall on me. I rubbed my fingers up and down his back as he let out groan. He turned over to his side and pulled me into his chest allowing me to use his arm as a pillow. He pulled the covers over the both of us and sleep soon took us both.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Hello fellow readers, sorry I've been on a hiatus recently. I needed to expell some internal demons of mine before I could get my mind together for writing again. You're all going to hate me for this chapter but it's kind of short but the next one will be longer and hopefully I will update sometime in this month. Thank you for being patient.

-Thebonafiedone

* * *

I've never felt more at peace before, everything feels so calm and together. I can't remember the last time I felt so relaxed. I laid there taking in the entire atmosphere surrounding me. His chest rose slowly with his steady breathing. His body was warm beneath mine, strong and powerful. Yet he was so gentle with me, Kakarot must've held back so much strength while holding me. I adjusted myself a little bit to get more comfortable and I felt Kakarot move to accommodate me.

I brushed my fingers along his chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles. I look up to see his sleeping face. Usually Kakarot sleeps with grimace as if he's waiting for someone to attack him in his sleep but now, he's relaxed. I smile at the thought of him feeling safe around me. I brush a bit of dirt away from his check and his hand comes up and gently grabs mine. His eyes opened slightly and he rubbed the palm of my hand across his cheek.

"So soft," he whispered before drifting back into sleep.

I carefully pulled my hand away from his, and sat up beside him. I grabbed blanket to wrap around myself and picked up my clothes from last night. I walked out of the hut that we stayed in and made my way down the pathway towards the lake. I set down my clothes; de-robbed, and stepped into the water. The water was just the right temperature, and soothed my sore body. I ran water through my long silky black hair, and took a few moments to splash around in the water.

I heard a twig snap from behind me and quickly put my guard back up, "Who's there?" I called out waiting for an answer. No one answered and I suddenly felt uneasy. I walked back over to wear my clothes were, I grabbed the blanket and quickly covered myself up. I heard another crack, this time I stayed silent. I walked through the forest a little to see if someone was back there. I stood my ground for a moment to listen… after a while I concluded it was an animal but just to be safe. *BOOM* was the sound I made when I punched a tree.

Just then someone came out from behind a tree and fell backwards onto the ground. I ran over to them to give the person a piece of my mind only to discover that, it was a small namekian child.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, are you alright?" I asked bending down to see if he was alright. The boy was a little shaken he stared at me for a while before having his face grow red and quickly turning his face from me. I look down to see the top of my cleavage poking through and I pull the blanket over to cover myself some more. "Sorry about that," I apologized while holding out my hand to help him up. "Are you lost little boy?" He grabbed my hand and stood up. He shook his head no and struggled trying to speak to me.

"N-no, I was just out to gather some herbs. I-I didn't mean to spy on you I just didn't know who you were," the child explained to me still shaking from nervousness.

I gave a small smile to him and patted him on his head, "its okay I believe you. Let me get dressed and I'll help you find some."

After getting dressed I walked through the forest with the child trying to find some herbs, "So what's your name?"

"Ah, Dende," the boy answered.

"Well I'm Chi-Chi. So do you normally go through the forest by yourself?"

"Yeah, I usually have to go through special training with the Grand Elder so I don't usually hang around the other kids."

"Special training… for what?"

"Well I have to power of healing, so I'm in line to become the next Grand Elder. He teaches me the art of meditation, fortune telling, and some other things to help me become a wise leader when I'm older."

"Can you tell my fortune then?"

"I can try, but I'm not very good at it. Here kneel down to my level."

I kneeled on the ground that I was at eye level with Dende. He placed his right hand on my forehead and closed his eyes. I watched him for a moment, and saw him struggle to gather his thoughts.

"Hmm I sense you recently overcame a deep struggle. You've now come to peace with your inner demons." I shook my head yes in response to his interpretation thinking about Kakarot and Siva. "But there will be some new challenges ahead, challenges that will test your moral character." Dende's face turned sour and he took his hand from my head. "I'm sorry that's about all I can see."

"It's alright that's more than what I can see." We continued to pick some more herbs before Dende decided he had enough. We walked back to the village together in silence. When we arrived we ran into Piccolo and Goku who were talking to each other.

"Dende!" Piccolo called. "You're late; you should've been back here a while ago."

"I'm sorry Piccolo," Dende apologized grabbing the herbs from my hands and running away to one of the houses.

"Sorry he was late because of me. We had a little mishap." Piccolo continued to glare at me before Kakarot caught my attention.

"I was wondering what took you so long to get back," Kakarot softly smiled at me which made me feel somewhat shy around him. I heard him chuckle a little at my shyness and he turned back to talking to Piccolo.

I stood there awkwardly listening to their conversation; they were both talking about fighting and training. Watching those two I'm a little jealous, the one thing Kakarot enjoys most in the world is the one thing I can't enjoy with him. When it comes to fighting were on two different levels, even when he's hurt he has this look in his eye as if he enjoys it; and that's a feeling I can't share with him. Although I'm well versed in various martial arts I don't enjoy fight like Kakarot does, he lives for it.

Suddenly Kakarot interrupted my thoughts and stood directly in front of me. He held my face and placed his forehead to mine, "I'm going off with Piccolo to train for a bit. Will you be okay by yourself?" I smiled at thought of his worry for me, "I'll be fine, go and enjoy yourself." We stood in this position for a moment holding eye contact; Kakarot closed his eyes and lightly brushed his nose against mine, "I'll be back in a little while." He assured me before letting go of me, and following Piccolo out to the town.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note:

Wow guys I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated my stories. Again tough times in my life with the most recent one being that I lost all my saved drafts for both stories due to my hard drive committing suicide two weeks ago. But the show must go on, with a little time management I should be able to crank out some juicy updates for my stories so look forward to some good updates this summer!


End file.
